Oh, please! That's just a Theory!
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Shaun Riley has faced Zombies, right? He's faced women, too, right? What if he had to face a hybrid that a woman accidentally created? Ho-boy! Where's the bat? SHAUN RILEY/OC! Open to suggestions! M Rating for Safety!
1. New Scientist in Town

_Yeah... I know. "WTF!?!?" is what my fans, if any of them I have, are probably thinking! "Where's the next chapter to _____?" *shrug* When I'm not inspired to write something, I tend to do something else to bide my time! Listen. I have found that there are not enough Shaun Riley fan Fictions out there and he's delicious in a geek-y way! ^^ Uhmm... Where normally I do 6-8 pages per chapter, I plan to keep this one short with 4-5 pages per chapter. If we're lucky, I won't find a good cliff to hang the chapter off of and make it longer, but until that happens, I give you the opening, the introduction of non-introductions! I'm not too pleased with this start, but am in like, yes like, with the next few chapters... So, I'm gonna shut the hell up and allow you to read. Enjoy! - Scitah_

* * *

Nilah is a girl, left alone, family gone.

She is an American Z-Day survivor.

A little plump around the middle, but she's strong.

She was in England, moved there actually, and in need of a few Tvs, which was why she was in Shawn's shop.

He was now the owner, seeing as how the others that were above him all died, leaving the business to him.

Shawn sat behind the counter, reading over a daily news paper when her hand roughly landed on the counter, "You know, you shouldn't believe everything you read in the news papers."

Shawn jumped a little and looked at her, her blue eyes dull, face unreadable. "Uh, yes…" He glanced around and set the paper down, "May I help you?"

She stared at him a moment, then set a paper in front of him, "I will be needing three of these."

Shawn looked at the paper, "Okay, then," and took it, then became shocked, "These are expensive! Are you sure you nee-"

She was just staring at him, uninterested in his opinions, drawing a silence from him.

"Uh… Alrighty… The store only carries two, due to how expensive they are, at a time… If you leave your address, we can ship you the third by the end of this week." Shawn cleared his throat.

"Good…"

Shawn turned to head to the back when she gripped his forearm and leaned towards him, "Would you like to know what's going on?"

Shawn frowned in confusion at her, "What?"

"I can see it all over you, Mr. Riley… You are a first hand survivor of Z-Day, like myself… The reason it happened was genetic studies to create perfect people, so to speak… I've a feeling their testing is far from over." she released him and stood straight.

He cracked a smile, "That's just a theory…"

She slammed an I.D. badge on the counter, "It started in America, Shawn. I worked on it."

Shawn stared at the badge, "Then what are you doing here?"

"Working on a cure. England has the largest number of Work Force Re-Animates in the world. Imagine if I could cure them?" She stated.

Shawn blinked at the thought of having Ed back to normal, then frowned, "You'll be testing on them?"

"That's how it works." She nodded briefly.

"That's just wrong." He stated.

Her left eye brow rose up, "I did not come here for your opinions, Mr. Riley. I came for screens."

Shawn nodded and walked off.

He returned with the flat screen, hi-def, yadda-yadda Tvs and the woman shelled out the money for them.

"Mr. Riley…" She called before leaving.

"Yes?" He crossed his arms defiantly as she looked him up and down.

"Be prepared."

And she was gone.


	2. Homey Laboratory

_Here's where it really starts to get good! I'm going to try for every chapter to begin with the last 3-5 lines from the previous chapter, so don't thinks it's a repeat or anything! ^^ Enjoy! - Scitah_

* * *

"Mr. Riley…" She called before leaving.

"Yes?" He crossed his arms defiantly as she looked him up and down.

"Be prepared."

And she was gone.

By the end of the week, none of his workers was available to deliver the third screen to this woman's place.

He glanced at the paper with her address and sighed, "Nilah Vergans… Virgins or Ver-gahns?" he muttered to himself. "Nill-ah or Nie-lah?"

He decided the latter for both and went off.

Pulling up, he found himself on the off skirts of the town in front of an abandoned apartment complex.

He went to go through the front door but stopped at the sheet taped to it,

"This is a testing facility. During the hours of 7AM to 5PM ring the BASEMENT BELL. Thank you."

Shawn frowned and glanced to his wrist watch, "4:27... Guess it's the Basement, then." he muttered and rung the bell labeled BASEMENT.

After a short while, "State your name and reason for being here!" it was a man's voice, rough, Irish.

"Uh… Shawn Riley… I own an electronics store… I've a monitor that-" He glanced at the paper again, "-Nilah Vergans ordered."

There was silence for a moment, and Shawn was wondering if he should speak again when a loud obnoxious buzzing erupted from the door.

He grabbed for it and pushed himself in, then glanced around.

"Mr. Riley… I did not expect you to deliver it personally." Came the smooth, slightly amused voice of Nilah as she walked down the steal walled hall way.

"Uh… Charlie lost his license, Sheryl wrecked her car, and Levi doesn't have a car." Shawn explained, which seemed to further amuse Nilah.

"I see. Well, I am honored, regardless, Mr. Riley."

"Shawn, please." He corrected.

Nodding, Nilah waved her hand for him to follow her, "Well then, Shawn. I'll give you a tour, just in case we're in need of a natural." she chuckled.

Scowling at her back, Shawn followed any ways.

They went down the hall and turned to the left to a set of doors leading to the stairs. "I'll show you our laboratory, Shawn."

"You know, I don't approve of your testing on Zomibes…" Shawn mumbled.

"Would you prefer we test on non-existent Re-Animate rats?" She smirked.

Shawn sighed. He'd get no where with her.

"Shawn… If you want a cure for something, it is best to do research on that something, otherwise it's near impossible to determine a cure. We have chosen Re-Animates with no family or friends, which wasn't all that hard. There is no one who will be offended or hurt by our testing on the R.A.s"

Shawn nodded, "At least you were sensitive to the victims and families…"

Nilah nodded back, "Of course. We really don't want to draw attention towards our selves."

They went through another set of doors with a security key card. "We keep it air tight down here… If you're interested about becoming our Rapid Response Man, I can get you an all access pass, Shawn… But, otherwise, I'll have you escorted at all times. Standard procedure." She smiled.

Noticing that she seemed more relaxed in her environment of a secret laboratory, Shawn smiled back. "This seems your element?"

She nodded, "In a lab, yeah… Or a cozy home. Either way." her shoulders bobbed in a shrug.

They were greeted by a Zombie tied to an upward positioned bed and three people around it, two with clipboards, one with a syringe.

"This is Dr. Kyle Eathan, the Irashman who greeted you, Dr. James Jameson, don't ask, and Dr. Erik Lyle." Nilah introduced, "Gentlemen? This is the Shawn Riley… The town hero…Or rather, one of 'em!" she smiled.

Kyle merely nodded his greeting, seeing as he was the one with the syringe and was about to inject the groaning Zombie.

James waved with a casual smile, "Hello."

American! Shawn thought as he waved back, setting the screen down.

Erik looked Shawn over and nodded, much like Kyle had. "Hey."

Shawn couldn't pick up an accent, and shrugged it off as they turned back to what they were doing.

"Why did I end up with your job, Nilah?" Kyle grumbled, causing the woman to sigh and walk over, pulling the syringe away from him.

"You boys are such chicken-shits! You know that?" she joked, plucking the needle into the neck like a professional.

Shawn smirked a little, then watched as Nilah pushed all the fluid into the Zombie, then pulling the needle out and taking a good two steps back to set the needle down and grab an aluminum bat.

The other's stepped back as well and waited, watching with baited breath.

The Zombie's head lulled to the side for a second, allowing every one a false sense that it died.

Nilah took a step forwards and watched as the Zombie then began shaking violently. "Let's get him to the observation room! Now!" and they scrambled, Shawn following behind.

Nilah held open the door, bat at the ready, and allowed the other's in her 'craft' pushed the gurney in, then scurry out.

Following the men, Nilah locked the door as Kyle began pressing buttons into a key pad by the observation window, lighting the room inside.

Nilah bumped him over and began pressing buttons as well, hands working faster than Shaun had ever seen any one work.

"What's his name, do we have that information?" She asked, not looking up at any one.

"David Luca. Age before Re-Animation; 32." Kyle stated, earning a small nod from Nilah.

She pressed one last button and they recorded the screaming.

Nilah stood straight and crossed her arms, watching a moment, until the shouting died down.

"David?" She called out.

He was panting, barely moving any where else, until his eyes snapped open to reveal brown, rather than the filmy, milky blue all Zombies had.

"Where am I?" He cried out.

Nilah stepped towards the glass, "You're in a laboratory to find a cure for Re-Animation."

Shaun stared at her, weren't they supposed to avoid that question like they did in the movies?

"Re what?" He shouted, trying to move, but finding he was strapped to the bed, "Why am I tied up?"

"Mr. Luca. You were a Re-Animate… A zombie." She stated clearly.

David stopped moving and blinked rapidly, "What is this? Some stupid reality show? Is some young and stupid actor supposed to pop out and laugh at me?"

Nilah sighed, "You're obviously cynical and sarcastic in situations like these… Tell me, Mr. Luca; How are you feeling right now?"

He glanced around, "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No, David. This is not a joke. And this is not a TV set, either. Do you feel nauseous? In pain? Dizzy?" She pressed on gently.

David rested his head back, "Depressed. Angry and confused…"

James and Erik quickly wrote down notes the entire time.

"You've regained a lot of color to your skin, your irises and pupils are normal… Heart rate normal, brain functions are normal…" Nilah glanced at the panel before her.

David shut his eyes and began to sob, drawing every one's attention quickly to him.

"Mr. Luca? Are you alright?" Nilah called.

His heart rate began to sky rocket, chest heaving quickly, "It hurts! IT FUCKING HURTS!"

Nilah shook her head, "Try to calm down! David! Take deep breathes." She tried.

"Ahh! I… CAN'T! I FEEL DIZZY AND SICK!" he screamed before his tears turned into blood and he began spitting blood out, gurgling on it instead of screaming.

"Shit!" Nilah quickly ran to the lab and pulled on a large plastic face cover with what looked like a Turkey Baster.

Kyle leapt in front of her, "You can't go in there, Nilah!"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" She shouted, pushing him to the side.

Shaun quickly picked up the bat and followed her in, just in case, his gut screaming to kill it.

She rushed to David's side and shoved the baster into David's mouth, sucking out the blood so he didn't choke and die on it.

"Come on, David… Calm down!" She cried, working quickly.

"Shaun!" cried James, turning Shaun in time to catch a face protector much like Nilah's and her put it on quickly.

"Thanks!" He called to James as he shut the door and locked it.

"Erik! Get the second syringe!" Nilah shouted over her shoulder to the window.

"Nilah! You know that that could very well kill him!" Kyle shouted back.

"BETTER THAN HIM CHOKING TO DEATH ON HIS OWN BLOOD, DAMNIT! DO IT NOW!" She screamed back, angry.

Shaun saw Erik rush off.

"Shaun? Wait at the door for it then bring it over. Be careful with it." She said calmly, dropping the blood in the suction utensil to the side on the floor.

"Got it." He said and jogged over as the door opened. He grabbed it and quickly rushed back.

"Deliver it to his heart, Shaun." She said.

"What?" He asked incredulously, "Deliver it where?"

"His heart, damnit… Take aim, hold the needle above your head and plunge down, as if you were bashing him in the head!" She instructed easily, dropping more blood to the floor. "That's around five pints of blood!"

Shaun took a deep breath and placed his thumb on the end, holding the needle over head, then quickly delivered the serum.

He pushed it all in, then pulled the needle out quickly, watching in awe as David's body shook violently, then raised forcefully, only to flop back down.

Blood leaked from his mouth as he didn't breath.

"He's dead, Nilah." Kyle's voice echoed in the sparse observation room.


	3. It Is ALIIIVEUH!

_This chapter makes me laugh... Kinda... - Scitah_

* * *

Shaun took a deep breath and placed his thumb on the end, holding the needle over head, then quickly delivered the serum.

He pushed it all in, then pulled the needle out quickly, watching in awe as David's body shook violently, then raised forcefully, only to flop back down.

Blood leaked from his mouth as he didn't breath.

"He's dead, Nilah." Kyle's voice echoed in the sparse observation room.

Nilah dropped the suction device and clasped her now bloodied hands together over her head and slammed them down into David's gut, just below the rib cage.

A loud gasp and haggard coughing came from David, eyes snapped open, pupil's large and black.

Nilah smiled, hands moving to stroke David's hair.

"Uh… Nilah? He still doesn't have a heart beat… Technically, he isn't alive, but his brain is functioning normally… Wait… Abnormally!" Kyle's voice sounded astounded.

"What kind of abnormally?" Nilah asked over her shoulder.

"As in, he is now using 30% of his brain right now." James gasped out as Kyle just stumbled backwards.

Shaun looked down at David who groaned, "My muscles ache… And I'm cold."

Nilah looked at David, "Do you remember who you are?"

"David Luca. You were asking me questions, then it hurt." David glanced at her and she gasped, reeling back slightly, then pulling out a light pen and commanded him to look at her as she moved the light across his eyes.

"Your pupils have remained that of a Re-Animate, but your iris' are normal…" She said in awe.

He sniffed at her, "You had a bologna sandwich with Coke-Cola…" He said.

She covered her mouth, removing her mask, which Shaun followed suit with as well, "Yeah, yesterday."

Shaun gaped, "That's incredible."

"He has heightened sense's… And…" She stopped, "I think a double dose of the Anti-Virus has turned Mr. Luca into a hybrid… By medical standards, he remains dead, but some how functions as if alive with improved brain waves…" She turned abruptly towards David, "Try and get off of the table."

He blinked, Shaun backing up a few feet as the metal began to creek and groan.

Shaun saw the metal cuffs stretch, then he stopped, "I'm too hungry…" he groaned, looking pale.

David's eyes rested on the re-approaching Nilah and his pupil's grew large, leaving the brown of his eyes to surround them darkly.

Shaun rushed around and pulled her back, "He's hungry, right? He's half zombie and half human, right?"

Nilah nodded, "That's what we're assuming, Shaun."

"Do you guys carry blood in those silly little packages here?" Shaun asked, glancing at David who sighed.

"I can smell your fear." David drawled.

Nilah turned confused eyes from David to Kyle, "Get me a positive match for Mr. Luca. Make it two pints more than what he lost." Kyle cleared his throat and nodded, rushing off.

Nilah looked back at David, who leaned up a little, stretching.

He looked a little more defined, muscular-wise, even though his skin was pale.

David opened his mouth to groan at the ecstasy from the stretch and Nilah gasped, "David? Could you grin at us? Show us your teeth?"

David looked at her, an animalistic movement, then shrugged, "Sure." and grinned.

Nilah's hand moved to her mouth and pulled away from Shaun to inspect.

Shaun glanced back at James and Erik, motioning towards Nilah and received an eye roll from Erik and a sympathetic shrug from James.

Rushing to the other side with the bat over his shoulder, Shaun watched closely.

David's front two teeth remained the same as the next three on either side grew sharp and pointed.

Nilah was using the pen light again and was utterly in awe, "This is amazing! I can not believe this!"

She pulled back from David to flash the light in his eyes and he pulled away, "That hurts."

"Sorry." she put the pen away with a sheepish smile.

"What's amazing?" David asked, looking at the ceiling.

"You have fangs… But instead of just two on the top, you have six! As if you were to be a carnivore… But what's even more peculiar is that there are little holes behind the front of them, and in your molars, filled with what looks to be an intricate web of small muscles… And if I'm the supernatural junky I was back in high school, I'd just as well say you were a vampire!" She grinned.

"A vampire?" David laughed.

Nilah nodded, "Zombies became real, didn't they? I mean, you were one a few minutes ago!" She had a point, Shaun thought.

Apparently David did too, because he nodded, "Alright. I see your point, Doc."

She smiled.

"You were into Vampires and Zombies and stuff when you were younger?" Shaun asked.

Nilah nodded, "Yep. There wasn't a movie, book, or comic about the Super Natural that I wasn't fond of." She seemed proud.

Shaun nodded, "What about video games?"

"I haven't played any for a few years, but I was adeptly addicted when younger… It was a shock to every one I graduated and didn't fail any classes." Her eyes rolled, "School ALWAYS came first…" she scoffed at being looked down upon.

Shaun smirked and before he could say anything else, Kyle walked in with the packets.

Nilah took one and put the corner to David's lips.

With an animalistic grunt, he bit down and let it fall into his mouth, but never swallowed.

Nilah frowned at the disappearing blood that he was not 'drinking', then set the empty bag aside and grabbed another, placing the corner to his mouth.

Again, he growled out and bit it, letting it fall into his mouth.

But this time, the color began to return to his skin, and his hands came free, gripping the bag in one hand and her wrist in the other.

Shaun tensed but she gave him a glance and he settled down a little.

"Gimme another bag… He's draining this one fast!" She demanded Kyle, who did as told.

David looked up at her, her left wrist in one of his hands and an empty bag of blood in the other, then the full bag in her other hand.

He released her and grabbed it, tearing into it quickly.

Nilah rubbed her wrist where it began to fill with color.

"Jesus Christ…" She groaned, frowning down at her wrist.

Shaun felt uneasy at the sight before him… Nilah bruised and frowning, Kyle handing blood packets to a blood fiend named David Luca who was covered in blood with only pants on!

And then, there was Shaun, bat on his shoulder, ready to kill whatever used-to-be-human thing walked, crawled, limped, jogged, or even flew his way!

"Last packet, Mr. Luca." Kyle said, handing it to the… Man? On the table-bed-whatever.

Shaun tensed, what if David needed more than that? What if he went for Kyle? Or worse, Nilah?

David sat up and sipped slowly on the bag, pupils zombie looking, but now normal sized.

Nilah smiled at him, it was forced, but still a smile, "How are you feeling, Mr. Luca?"

He pulled the packet of blood away from his lips, "Fantastic… Although, I feel like I should be disgusted or something…"

"Because you fed off of blood packs?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking at him in shock, "My God! You're not freezing any more!" She turned, "Vitals!?"

"Heart beat, increased brain activities… Up to 50% now…" Came James' voice.

Nilah blinked, "Really? Wow…"

"What's that mean?" David murmured behind the punctured plastic.

Nilah looked at him, "Well… I honestly don't know… My specialties are in blood work and diseases… Not the brain." She smiled softly, "But I can give you my best guess!"

David nodded, "Please do."

She nodded, "Have you ever seen DOOM with Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson?"

"That's a recent movie." Shaun said.

"But an older game." She pointed out with a smirk, causing Shaun to nod.

"Yeah. I seen it." David said, pulling his feet free.

"These tables are expensive!" Kyle growled out.

"Sorry…" David sheepishly grinned, plastic still in his mouth.

"David? Do you remember the part where Samantha Grimm talks about Chromosome 24?" She said.

"That's from the movie… You're talking movie!" Shaun laughed.

"So I snuck out after lights out! Big whoop! Any ways. Do you remember that?"

David nodded.

"Well, do you remember when she injected her brother John Grimm, aka Reaper with C24? Then he got up and started killin' everything?" She asked again.

"Yeah… But like, every one else turned into monsters and shit?" He finally stopped sucking on the bag to stare wide eyed like a child towards Nilah who chuckled.

"Yes. But still, John never became one! Now… Replace all the Imps, that's what those turned human's were called in the games, with Re-Animates, or Zombies… Let's pretend I'm Sam and you're Reaper…" She explained and Shaun nodded thinking on how that was a reasonable comparison.

"Wow…" He looked up, "So… I got something like C24?"

Nilah glanced down, "Not exactly… At first, the creation of the Re-Animates was to be an experiment much like that on Olduvai with the C24, creating super humans… but it back fired, much like C24 and I've created a cure, but it back fried and you began to choke on your own blood so I injected another 100 milligrams into your heart rather than the throat… That obviously made you… Well… Vampyric! Super human, but not totally human…"

"What are the effects?" David asked.

Nilah shook her head, "We don't know… That's why you're here! For a cure for Re-Animation… To turn… Uh, Zombies back into humans. You were our first subject… Our first Re-Animate."

David blinked, "I could have died?"

"Technically, you… ARE dead." She said, reaching up to his neck and checking his pulse.

Once her finger's touched his skin he shuddered and slouched, eyes shut.

She went to pull back but he caught her hand and placed it to his cheek, "You're so warm… And you smell so good." He crooned.


	4. He Made Me See Things!

_*Giggle* And let there be... WHAT's? - Scitah_

* * *

David blinked, "I could have died?"

"Technically, you… ARE dead." She said, reaching up to his neck and checking his pulse.

Once her finger's touched his skin he shuddered and slouched, eyes shut.

She went to pull back but he caught her hand and placed it to his cheek, "You're so warm… And you smell so good." He crooned.

Nilah blushed brightly.

"You got warmer…" David chuckled, "I made you blush."

He turned his face into her palm and flicked his tongue out against the flesh, bringing a loud shocked gasp from Nilah.

"Mmm… You're delectable, love." He purred against her palm while glancing at her, eyes flashing in the light.

Nilah became rigid, pupils large, face slack.

Shaun looked at her face and frowned, Kyle blinking and craning his head to look better at Nilah.

"Nilah?" Shaun tried, waving his hand over his head in a large but fast motion to catch her attention.

David smirked seductively, "Come to me, Nilah."

No recognition passed over her eyes as she stepped forwards only to slip on the blood and have to catch onto the metal of the bed and David's shoulder.

She coughed roughly and quickly pedaled away from him, "What the hell!?" Her face was pale as she backed against the window.

Her un-licked hand came up to her mouth shakily as her eyes darted around the room, "Do not make eye contact! H-holly shit… Oh, my God…"

Kyle rushed over to her, "Nilah? Are you alright?"

Her eyes, wide, terrified, moved to Kyle's, "I saw things… Kyle? I saw what he wanted to do to me! And it wasn't all blood…" She visibly shook and slid to sit on the floor, a nervous wreck.

"Alright… Time to leave the room…" Shaun demanded, moving with his eyes still on David, thinking about why every David he's known was such a twot.

Kyle helped Nilah to her feet and moved her towards the door.

"Oh, Nilah…" Came David's voice, causing abrupt shivers all over Nilah, "Remember what you saw, love… I can make it happen, and I know you want it… I can smell it."

Nilah suddenly stiffened, turned, grabbed the bat from Shaun and whacked David hard across the face, "Fuck you, freak!" and then stormed out, slipping her blood drenched shoes from her feet and throwing them away from her.

Shaun and Kyle quickly followed her out as Erik slammed the door shut.

David was on the floor in the now cold puddle of his infected blood, laughing evilly.

Nilah paced, away from the window, scathing mad, red in the face, from what? Shaun couldn't say.

She then glanced at her hand, storming into the lab to wash it, scrubbing it red with anti-bacterial and water, several times over.

Shaun glanced to the now clueless guys and rolled his eyes, walking over to place a hand on her shoulder, "Nilah?"

She rinsed her hand gritting her teeth, "Fucking bastard! I'll kill 'im myself! Report him as a failure!" she rambled.

Shaun took a breath, "Nilah? It's over. He can't get to you any more… He's locked away and can't get you." of course, Shaun wasn't too sure of that now, but decided something comforting would be better than the truth.

She stared at the running water a moment, then turned to Shaun, bursting into tears, falling into his arms.

Shaun had to step back to catch her without falling and patted her back in a comforting manner, "Shh… Hush… You're gonna be alright, Nilah. I got you!"

Her sobs were less violent now, but she didn't stop crying.

Shaun glanced at the guys, "She got a room or something? She needs to lay down. I suggest covering up that window and not looking in it, ever."

Kyle pointed towards Erik and James, "Cover the window. Shaun? Come along."

"We're going to your room, Nilah… So you can eat and rest, or rest and eat, which ever you prefer?" He attempted a small joke and she sputtered a small chuckle and nod.

He helped her to her apartment, which was nice and homey, reminding him of his flat.

"You want to sleep or eat?" He asked her, Kyle watching in concern.

"I… Sleep." She choked out.

"I'll get her some sleeping tea…" Kyle murmured, moving towards the yellow, orange, red and white kitchen.

Shaun nodded and moved her to her bed room in the place, walking her to her bed and sitting her down on it then pulling off her lab coat and vest, then pulling the blankets back for her and letting her pull him to sit next to him and sob on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Kyle walked in to Shaun rocking Nilah from side to side, moving circles on her back with his hand.

Kyle set the tea on her bed side table, "I'm going to go and keep an eye on the boys… Nilah? You gon'be alright?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." she sniffled.

Kyle gave her a stern, fatherly look of concern, then looked at Shaun, "I'll get you a pass card. Riley, was it?"

Shaun nodded, "S-H-A-U-N Shaun Riley R-I-L-E-Y."

Kyle nodded again and left quickly.

Nilah calmed down over a good twenty minutes and pulled herself away from Shaun, but couldn't look up at him.

"How are you feeling, Nilah?" Shaun offered softly, wanting to push her hair from her face but found that that was inappropriate.

"I-I don't know, Shaun…" She hugged herself, "When I looked into his eyes, I wasn't in the observation room any more."

Shaun, placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Nilah."

"It doesn't matter. I have to tell some one and that some one definitely won't be the guys." she laughed dryly.

Shaun shrugged with a head bob, "Fair enough. Then where were you?"

She shook her head, "In a space, entirely black save for the red satin sheets and curtains hanging off of nothing, separating me from the black empty space all around me. I was laying on the bed, hair down and curled, naked, partially covered by the red sheets…" She blushed.

Shaun blushed too… This was not what he was expecting, but he knew he'd feel bad if he left right now… But he knew that if she kept describing it like a fantasy, they'd have problems… Shaun in particular.

"This stuff came from my teen fantasies when I read about suave vampires and everything… Ann Rice shit, right?"

Shaun winced, he'd heard how… well… BAD those books could get and nodded, "Ahem… Yeah?"

"Well… David appeared out of the darkness and did a lot of things to me… It felt like weeks, months in that space…" She covered her face, "It was everything I thought it could be, then he bit me… And I didn't fight back, because I felt like I wanted it… And just before he finished draining me, I snapped out of it to realize that none of it had happened… That it was the same day, not a few months later, like it had felt. It scared the shit outta me. Writers don't write about how terrifying it actually could be! It's all romantic bull shit when in actuality, it's scarier than hell itself!"

Shaun was very grateful she left out the real details, "Wow…" Was all he could muster up.

"What really upset me was that I gave in… I let him bite me." She sighed sadly, "I always thought I'd have a greater will power than that…"

"Stop. You were unprepared is all." Shaun reassured her.

She nodded and sniffled, grabbing the tea and sipping it, "You must think I'm some geek, huh? Vampires, Zombies, Werewolves and I become a fuckin' scientist, who had her hand in the apocalypse that could have been and has now created Vampires!" She laughed at herself.

Shaun chuckled, "I've been considered a bit of a geek myself, Nilah. I find no shame in being even remotely smart."

Nilah sniffled, setting the tea down, "Thank you." She turned fully towards him, "For everything."

She got up and went to her dresser and pulled out sleeping shorts and tank top, "I'm gonna change so I can sleep properly…" She stopped at the door, "Please don't leave the apartment… I'd feel safer if you were here."

Shaun opened his mouth, then sighed and nodded, "Sure."

She smiled and walked over, pecking him on the cheek, "Thank you." She pulled back to look him in the eyes, then glanced down at his shirt, "You've got red on you."

Shaun glanced down and sighed irritably, "This always happens when dealing with the undead!"

She laughed, "I'll work on getting you a lab coat, too." She then left the room and Shaun sat there, staring after her.


	5. Nightmares, Fantasies, and Jackets!

_Hahaha. Another chapter so soon! I'm on a roll! Woo! This chapter is a little more descriptive and children should read at their own risk! Enjoy! - Scitah_

* * *

She stopped at the door, "Please don't leave the apartment… I'd feel safer if you were here."

Shaun opened his mouth, then sighed and nodded, "Sure."

She smiled and walked over, pecking him on the cheek, "Thank you." She pulled back to look him in the eyes, then glanced down at his shirt, "You've got red on you."

Shaun glanced down and sighed irritably, "This always happens when dealing with the undead!"

She laughed, "I'll work on getting you a lab coat, too." She then left the room and Shaun sat there, staring after her.

* * *

James sighed next to Erik, listening to David call to them, tapping on the window where a thick blanket obscured the view from both sides.

"Wonder how Nilah's doing?" James finally spoke, he wasn't used to doing nothing while being quiet.

"She'll be fine." Erik grumbled out, glancing at the vitals.

"Boys? Come on… Let me out? Listen! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please let me out?" David tapped the window again.

"Shut up, freak!" Erik shouted, voice bouncing roughly off the walls.

James jumped a bit, "Don't yell, Erik."

Erik frowned at James, "You can shut up, too."

Kyle came down, "Ah, good." his voice made James jump a little.

"Sir! Erik keeps shouting! Telling me and David to shut up." James whined.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the American boy, "Then shut up."

James huffed as Kyle passed him to go towards the panel to see David's vitals.

A loud sigh gave all three males the chills and drew their attention towards the covered window, "Kyle…"

Paling considerably, Kyle shivered, "Now tha's just creepy!" he muttered to himself.

Calming himself down, Kyle ran a hand through his cropped black hair, pale skin returning to it's natural pale tone as a sigh escaped his mouth. "We need to set up shifts. Shaun is taking care of Nilah in her apartment."

"Can we do individual shifts? I dun think I can stand James any more today." Erik grumbled.

Kyle nodded, "That was my intention. Three hours each. I'll take first watch. Shut down the lab, boys, then head on up. We'll take two shifts each tonight, rotating. Erik? You'll be next, so rest up. James, you'll take your shift at 11:30 tonight and 6:30 in the morning. Erik, you've got 8:30 tonight and 3:30 tomorrow morning. I'll set a timer."

Both nodded and rushed off, leaving Kyle to drag a chair over to the panel, pulling out a small inspiration religious book from his pocket to read.

* * *

Shaun yawned in his seat against the wall of Nilah's bedroom.

She groaned while tossing and turning, drenched in sweat.

Becoming alarmed, Shaun looked to the clock, 12:45... Wait… 12:46! Then he looked towards Nilah and approached, "Nilah. Nilah. Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Nilah jerked, sitting bolt upright, clutching her sheets and looking around with wide frightened eyes.

"Nilah?" Shaun tried, drawing her scared eyes to lock onto his. "What happened?"

"He was… David was… That FREAK was trying to seduce James… Like he did to me! With his FREAKY eyes! He was in the same space with the red curtains and sheets! He bit him, Shaun… David bit James… It was horrible!" she gasped out, emotions ranging far and wide from terror, to shock, to anger, to utter disgust and hate.

Shaun nodded, shuddering at the thought of James among satin sheets, naked, and mentally gagged. "Well…" his voice croaked a little, "It was just a dream, right?" he coughed to clear his throat.

Nilah blinked, then threw off her blankets while turning on her light, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Throwing on a billowing thin robe that reached her ankles and matched her eyes, Nilah looked around for a pair of old ballerina shoes without the strings, slipped them on, then grabbed her card.

"Uh. I'm going with you!" Shaun called, chasing after her as she went down the hallway.

She turned towards a door and opened it to find a dark apartment.

Reaching to her right, her hand roamed the wall till she flicked on the lights and jerked back from pain.

Shaun squinted into the apartment and stopped her from entering, "Wait. Let me get the bat, just in case, you know?"

She nodded and stayed at the doorway, watching Shaun enter her apartment.

Turning her eyes, she looked over the apartment that was James, full of teenaged things.

It was a boys place, that much was true, but it was also a brighter place, rather than the dark blues, browns, reds, and greens most American Male Teen's loved.

It was speculated that James was a little bi-curious, or even gay, among every one here.

He loved fashion, purses, shoes, gushed over pop culture idols, and liked to talk non-stop like a teen aged girl!

Not even Nilah herself was that girly. She preferred horror movies to his chick-flicks, video games to his reality TV, Supernatural books to his tabloid riddled magazines, and techno to his pop.

"Got it." Shaun muttered quietly, smiling at Nilah.

Nilah glanced at Shaun and found a smile appearing on her face as she stared at him, "Good."

They stayed there, until Nilah blinked and went in, leaving Shaun to mentally slap himself for staring.

Nilah weaved around the female feeling living area towards the bedroom and flipped on the light, holding her breath.

Shaun was instantly by her side and both exhaled oddly at the empty, but strangely purple, light blue, and pink room.

"He homosexual?" Shaun asked, looking back at the living area.

Nilah shut off the light, "We think so. Come on. I think he's down in the lab, then."

She dragged Shaun out, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

She stopped mid step, opened the front door, turned on the light and walked over to the couch, grabbing her brown leather jacket, "That bitch… I knew he had it!" she muttered.

Shaun looked at her, "A jacket?"

"Yes. I had lent it to him, but he said he lost it! The bitch stole my jacket…" She bundled it in her arms and fast walked back to her apartment, muttering, "Let's see if he notices… Shall we?"

Shaun rolled his eyes and re-turned off the lights and shut the door again.

Walking up to Nilah's apartment, Shaun leaned on the door way, "You ready yet?"

She looked up from shoving the jacket under her couch, "Sorry. Yes." and rushed over, leading him down to the lab.

* * *

"Jaaaaaaaa-aaaaames…" Sang out David, tapping on the window again.

James sighed and put his head phones on, playing music to drown out David.

Sighing angrily, David sank back to the floor, looking around his prison. Sure! His lights were off, but he saw perfectly in the dark and upon scanning the room, he found that baster that Nilah had used to save his life.

He smirked at the thoughts of her fantasies that he saw. In all honestly, she was gorgeous when she wanted to be, like in her fantasies, with longer hair that was wavy and sprawled out all around her like dark fire.

Her pale skin, due to her always being inside, glowing brightly among the red sheets and curtains which separated her from the empty blackness all around her.

He shut his eyes at the thought of her purring his name, moving with him, a blush tinting her cheeks on her heart shaped face, blue eyes foggy and looking to his in utter desire.

"David…" she would moan, "Take me! Bite me! I'm yours." She would beg.

And David would hold her wrists and smile down at her, "No, my love. You aren't ready, yet." and he'd stroke her soft skin, running the back of his fingers down her neck to her left shoulder, then across her collar bone to her right shoulder.

Her flesh would raise with chills as her body would quiver under his touch.

Snapping his eyes open, David looked up towards the window and listened.

* * *

Shaun followed Nilah down, bat at the ready, and then snuck around a corner to find James sitting in a chair, not moving.

Glancing at Shaun, Nilah moved forwards and reached out, reaching to grab James' shoulder.

Shaun watched with baited breath, muscles aching to bash the poor boy's head in, just in case.

She kept reaching, almost there.

David tapped against the window, "Niiiilaaaah…" pausing her movements.

Breathing heavily, both Shaun and Nilah exchanged another glance.

"Nilah, Nilah, Nilah." Came David's voice, "It isn't nice to sneak up on your friends…"

His laughter filled the hall, sending chills up and down their backs.

Shaun shut his eyes, shaking his head and clenching his jaw tight.

"Nilah, love. I've been thinking about you… I miss your scent… Your, hum…" he paused and both Shaun and Nilah could visualize and evil smirk upon David's face, "… Fantasies?"

Nilah clenched her hand into a fist, angry.

Those were her personal thoughts, secrets, and fantasies!

David had no right to know them!

No right AT ALL!

Shaun placed a free hand on Nilah's shoulder to reassure her.

"You're angry about that?" Came David's voice.

Nilah ignored him and looked up at Shaun, "It'll be alright." he reassured her.

She stared hard at him, then nodded, "You're right."

They stared a moment longer, then turned back to James.

"Come on…" David growled, "I just want to show you what I could do! I want you to feel this, too!" he babbled.

Rolling her eyes, Nilah reached towards James again.

"Don't do it, Nilah! Come here! Come to the window! Look into my eyes!" Bellowed David.

Her hand kept reaching.

"I can make all your problems disappear… I can make you stronger, smarter… You can grow your hair out, like in those fantasies of yours… Nilah, please? I didn't mean to upset you, or hurt you…" they heard his head thump lightly against the window.

"Nilah? I'm just like you! All I want is to be loved… That's all every one wants!" David breathed.

Shaking her head, Nilah finally touched James' shoulder, a soft 'pat' emanating through the silence between Shaun and Nilah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"


	6. Girly Screams and Womanly Teasing

_LAWL! AND... another chapter! I can't stop... Actually... I might stop here... I dunno. Please! Let me know what you think! And if you're going to bash me saying "Shaun would never do that so fast" I will not respond to you. Because the last three times my stuff got bashed, no one followed the guidelines of the "sandwich" where it's "I liked this but thought this2 need some work or was impossible, but I also liked this3! Keep trying." instead I got "INSULT!" "THIS ISN'T BELIEVEABLE" and "i DON'T THINK THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN!" So, before you critisize MY story, work on yourself, first. K thnx bye! - Scitah_

* * *

Her hand kept reaching.

"I can make all your problems disappear… I can make you stronger, smarter… You can grow your hair out, like in those fantasies of yours… Nilah, please? I didn't mean to upset you, or hurt you…" they heard his head thump lightly against the window.

"Nilah? I'm just like you! All I want is to be loved… That's all every one wants!" David breathed.

Shaking her head, Nilah finally touched James' shoulder, a soft 'pat' emanating through the silence between Shaun and Nilah.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"**

Shaun pulled Nilah behind him, aiming at James' screaming head.

James had jumped from the chair, pushing himself to the wall opposite Shaun and Nilah, screaming high pitched and very loud.

"SHUT UP!" David screamed, pounding against the window.

The screams obviously hurt his ears.

Nilah covered her ears, "James. James! JAMES! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she shouted.

James finally stopped for air and realized what just happened.

Going from absolutely pale to bright red in embarrassment, James laughed nervously.

"Uh… Hi guys!" he waved sheepishly.

Nilah lowered her hands and slouched a little, Shaun staring wide eyed at the young American.

"Jesus Christ, James!" Nilah began, then smirked, "You sound like a girl when you scream!" she snorted.

"He sounds like a girl when he's trying to sing to his girly CD's too!" David groaned out.

James frowned, "I do not!"

Shaun smirked slowly and lowered the bat to place and hand over his face in a relieved manner.

"Is that worse than seeing your flat mate as a zombie just getting out of the shower to hunt you down to the local pub?" He asked.

"Yes." replied David while Nilah laughed and James whined, "No!"

Nilah grabbed onto Shaun's upper arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder, "Your flat mate turned while in the shower? Then chased you to a pub?"

Shaun looked down at her and chuckled, nodding, "Then he bit my best friend who was our other flat mate. So I shot 'im in the head…"

Nilah shook her head which was still against Shaun's shoulder, "That's terrible!" she laughed.

"Obviously." Shaun chuckled back.

James smiled, forgetting all about screaming like a frightened little girl and being insulted, "You two are so cute together!"

"What!?" David spat behind the window.

Shaun and Nilah looked up from the blanketed window to James, "Wha-what?"

James scooted away from the wall where they were separated from David and nodded towards the questions. "You two already look like boyfriend and girlfriend! It's adorable, really!"

A low growl came from the window, "Don't say that! Nilah is mine! You got that? MINE!"

The three alive humans looked at the window, where the blanket began to move a little bit, like a breeze moved past.

"Holly shit! Did you two just see that?" Nilah asked in astonishment.

James nodded.

"Maybe there's a vent, or a draft?" Shaun opted, pulling Nilah further behind him as he backed up towards the stairs.

"No, man. Two vents per room, and hall way vents are always at the ends of the halls… Not the middle!" James replied, slowly moving towards the two.

Another growl came from the window, "Don't touch my Nilah!"

Nilah grabbed hold of Shaun and began pulling him backwards.

"Nilah! Don't you dare leave!" David barked, causing Nilah to jump, which, in turn, caused David's tone to change, "Nilah!" he sounded panicked, "I'm sorry! Come back, please! I promise I won't hurt you! Please? Just join me in this room and I'll make it all worth your while! Please, Nilah? I don't mean to sound mean!"

"Would yuh shuttup!" came Erik's voice, making every one jump as he appeared from behind Shaun and Nilah, walking up to the window to pound on it, "Damn freak!"

Nilah sighed happily, loosening her tight grip on Shaun's arm.

Erik turned, look from face to face, "Now… I know that Shaun wouldn't scream like a girl, and Nilah shouts loudly, but still doesn't really sound like a girl… So, that leaves-" he turned towards James who slumped with a grunt, "You, James… Why'd yuh scream?"

"Why indeed…" Came Kyle's voice as he rounded the corner. "It's my shift, any ways."

James silently thanked God and rushed past every one, eager to leave.

The group stared after him, then all shared a glance.

"Why'd the sissy scream?" Erik growled, clearly unhappy that his sleep was interrupted.

"I had a dream that David did the James what he did to me, and that he bit him… So we searched his apartment and didn't find him there, so we came down here and he had his music blasting so he couldn't hear us. So, I reached out and touched his shoulder and he screamed." Nilah explained as Shaun nodded.

"It's true. He screamed like a terrified little girl… Painful vocals. He didn't stop till he ran out of breath." David chuckled.

Nilah scoffed, "What are you, bipolar!?"

"Is that what you want me to be?" David chided.

Nilah growled, "I'd like it if you were fuckin' dead! A human is the next choice, and Zombie after that…" she laughed dryly, "I liked you better as a fuckin' Zombie! How's that for a new pair of shorts? They fit nice, you Freakish Bastard?"

Shaun held her back from approaching the window, "Nilah, Nilah… Calm down, please."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY NILAH!" bellowed David, the blanket moving more than it had before.

"Alright! That's enough! All three of you, go upstairs! Go on! Back to bed, the lot'o'ya!" Kyle shouted, waving his hands in a 'shoo'ing motion.

The group left, Shaun directing Nilah towards the stairs, Erik following with an uncovered yawn.

Once the door shut behind them, Nilah slacked, causing Shaun to trip a little, "Nilah?"

"Why me?"

Erik smirked, "Cause you're the only chick here… James' just a fuckin' queen."

"Didn't he have a wife and kids?" Nilah asked, still in Shaun's arms, who wasn't sure if she'd fall if he let go.

"Yeh. There was sumthin' 'bout a family in th'r'ports, or some shit like it." He yawned again.

"Were there pictures of them?" Nilah stood away from Shaun, feeling a tiny wave of disappointment.

Shaun felt the wave too… Liz had been gone for a few years, now, just picking up and leaving in the middle of the night.

He had called Dianne, but she said she didn't know and that she'd call him if she found anything out.

She never did call.

"Yeh. Wife, two kids, dog named sumthin' stupid like 'spot'… So generic, it was almost American…"

Nilah snorted, "Thanks."

"Naw. You ain't American, Nilah… You shoulda been raised 'ere. Any ways. I'm off'ta bed. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he chuckled and left up the stairs.

The two left blushed and shared a glance.

They stayed like that a while, then went up to her apartment, looking around at it in front of the door.

"Uhm…" Nilah began.

"Listen. I really should leave. I have work tomorrow and I really can't stay…" Unless you want me to? Was the desired end of Shaun's statement.

He ached to say it and decided, that his time with Liz and his flat mates has taught him to speak up and so, "-Unless you want me to?"

Nilah blushed a little, "Yes. I want you to stay. I feel safer with you." She stepped towards him, "Not that I'm incapable of protecting myself, or that that's all you're good for!"

Shaun became amused then, "It isn't?"

"Of course not!" She crossed her arms, looking away, "I can talk to you better than I can with the guys… Well.. About normal stuff, rather than science… You know?"

Shaun nodded, "Yeah."

"And you're funny…" She listed, still not looking at him, "And you know how to comfort me. You're a good conversationalist… You smell fantastic." she muttered the end.

"What was that?" Shaun half smirked, half looked astounded.

"What?" She turned, eyes wide and innocent, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

Shaun full on smirked, now, and approached her slowly, "You said something I couldn't quite understand at the end, there…"

"Uh…" She backed up, blushing, and looking around, "You're a good conversationalist?"

"After that?" He pointed out, walking towards her while she backed away, still.

"Umm…. You know how to comfort me?" She smiled hopefully, which Shaun found damned adorable.

"No. You said that before the Conversationalist… I heard that. Now, what I didn't hear was the part after Conversationalist…" She finally backed into the counter of her kitchen. "So, tell me… What was fantastic?"

He was roughly an inch apart from her as he placed his hands on either side of her, gripping the counter.

Nilah licked her lips, glancing from his eyes to his lips, and swallowed hard, "I said…"

Shaun glanced at her lips as well.

"… That…"

She was stalling and it made him smile knowingly, closing the gap between their bodies, but kept his mouth from hers, bringing a small gasp from Nilah, mouth agape, eyes a little hazy.

"You smelled fantastic." she finally whispered, watching his mouth, as if commanding it to crash violently onto hers in the midst of passion.

She was turned on and was very willing to throw both her clothes and his off and let him have his way with her right on her kitchen counter!

She felt a wave of goose bumps torture every part of her body, vaguely covered by the robe, tank top and shorts.

"Do I really?" Shaun chuckled, slowly stepping away from her.

He never thought he'd get to tease and torment an American woman like that… Boy, was it fun!

He put a good three feet between them, watching her look at him incredulously.

"Y-yes… You do." She blinked, "Did you just-" she blushed, but didn't continue speaking.

"Did I just what?" Shaun asked with raised brows and a smug look on his face.

She huffed and tossed off her robe, laying it on the counter where she pulled herself up to sit on it, "You are such a tease! I thought it was the woman's job to tease the man?"

Shaun blushed a little, "Maybe in the States?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're evil." She scoffed, "I can't believe I fell into that! You probably have a wife at home, or a girlfriend or something… Right?"

Shaun shook his head, "No." he debated telling her everything, "No one at home but my Re-Animated best friend Ed."

They sat in silence until Shaun looked towards Nilah as she hopped down, ballet shoes clacking noisily on the linoleum.

She walked up to him, "Good… That's means I can do this!" and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, shocking the hell out of Shaun.


	7. Sexual Tensions, Any One?

_Alrighty... This one is a page longer than I had planned, but it has a bit of... Sexual content in it... Fun times! And a hell of a lot of frustration... Nilah effen dishes it out like none other, yeah? Enjoy! I know I did!!! I also went a little over board with the underlining, italics, and the **bolds**... I apologize for that... ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

She huffed and tossed off her robe, laying it on the counter where she pulled herself up to sit on it, "You are such a tease! I thought it was the woman's job to tease the man?"

Shaun blushed a little, "Maybe in the States?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're evil." She scoffed, "I can't believe I fell into that! You probably have a wife at home, or a girlfriend or something… Right?"

Shaun shook his head, "No." he debated telling her everything, "No one at home but my Re-Animated best friend Ed."

They sat in silence until Shaun looked towards Nilah as she hopped down, ballet shoes clacking noisily on the linoleum.

She walked up to him, "Good… That's means I can do **this**!" and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, shocking the hell out of Shaun.

Shaun felt his eyes flutter shut and moved to dominate her in the kiss, wrapping his arms around her body protectively.

Nilah felt a flutter in her gut as he moved to make the kiss seem like his idea.

Taking cautious steps backwards, so she didn't fall, Nilah felt Shaun fill the space each time till she was pressed against more counter.

Both were incredibly turned on as Nilah ended up sitting on the edge of the counter, Shaun between her legs, his hands skirting just under her top, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

Shaun's right hand drifted upwards, up, up, and up, finding her breast and grasping it softly, rough hand brushing across her hardened nipple, dragging a gasp from her mouth straight into his and a shiver from her entire body, passing the shiver from her body to his.

Nilah's mouth moved from his mouth to his ear, nibbling softly, "Hmmmm. Shaun." she moaned out.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly backed up from her, sitting in a chair at the table, quickly.

Nilah glanced around and then looked towards Shaun who had his head in his hands, "What just happened?"

She was horny and was very upset that he moved away from her like that. "In case you don't know, Shaun, you have to be close to some one to screw them!"

Shaun sighed, "I'm sorry. But I can't do this?"

Nilah gaped, "Oh, my God… Are you gay?"

It was Shaun's turn to gape, "What?"

"It's an honest question, Shaun. Are you gay? Because I am getting this feeling that you don't want to fuck me!" She crossed her arms with a stern look, attempting to goad him into walking back over to her, like any other man would.

Scoffing, Shaun held his head again, "That's not it." he muttered.

"What?" She leaned her left ear to Shaun skeptically.

"It's not that I don't-" He started out loud, looking at her, then quieted, looking away, "-Want to bang you sideways till you're silly… But, I was raised so that you only do that with some one you're going steady with…"

Nilah set her hands on the counter edge on either side of her, "Are you shitting me?"

"What? No."

Her head bowed, "I finally stop looking for a guy like you, run into you, try to get laid, and you end up being all knight in shining armor! Why can't we just fuck and go from there?" she whined.

Shaun snorted, "I won't do that… I have morals, you know?"

"Well… Fuck your morals and fucking fuck me, damnit!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Don't exacerbate things, Nilah." Shaun muttered with a small smirk. He found her little line quite funny.

"Fuck you! I'm not! I want to get laid! How long has it been since you've been laid, Shaun?" She shouted.

"Years! But that isn't long enough for me to forget myself!" He started shouting back.

She held up her hands, "Fine! You wanna be a total woman tonight? Fine by me! Just don't come to me when you ache to get laid… You can sleep on the couch, blanket's on the back of it…" she hopped off the counter and got her robe, "Good night, Shaun."

He watched her walk out sadly and sighed, letting his head fall to the table.

"Ow…"

* * *

David opened his eyes with a smirk.

He could feel her sexual frustration towards Shaun.

This Shaun person had surprised him greatly!

Who could deny his Nilah?

David couldn't… But he'd have to in order to punish her when she finally came crawling back to him.

Oh _yes_…

She would learn that she was **his** in due time!

Then they'd live **forever** _together_!

* * *

Nilah awoke and got ready for another day in the Lab, throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top, a clean lab coat with all her utensils transferred from the previous day's pockets to the new pockets.

She threw on a pair of gym shoes, having a feeling that she should from now on, dress for a blood bath!

Walking out to her kitchen, she smiled at the still sleeping Shaun, "Wake up."

He jolted upright, "Wha?"

"Coffee? Tea?" she asked, grabbing a chocolate nutritional drink from the fridge and shook it.

"Uhm… Tea." he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright." and she quickly got to it, it was hot and dark by the time he made his way to the kitchen in his undershirt and boxers.

"I can take it from here. Thanks." he said.

Nilah nodded, downing her drink easily.

A paper slid under the door, so Nilah recycled her can and got it, sifting through it at the door, "Come on, Shaun."

"Five seconds." he yawned, putting his mug onto the table, then rushing towards the couch to pull on his slacks leaving his button up shirt and tie, then rushed back to his mug and grabbed the bat by the door, allowing Nilah to lead the way.

They went down to the lab where every one already was.

And it was an evil chuckle that halted every one, "How could you deny my Nilah what she wanted… Shaun?"

Nilah rolled her eyes, "Do shut the fuck up, freak. I really don't want to hear you right now." she then continued sifting through the paper while walking into the real lab, rather than the hallway, where everything happened to, well, happen.

"Morning." she called blandly to everyone, taking her seat at the table as Shaun stood not too far off, sipping his tea with his trusty bat on his shoulder.

"Morning, Nilah. What did David mean?" Kyle asked, leaning towards her.

"I meant, she wanted to get _laid_, but Shaun wouldn't **screw** her!" David chuckled.

Nilah and Shaun ignored him as the others looked utterly shocked.

"_Ooh_! I _knew_ it!" James cried out, joyously.

"Nothing happened." both Nilah and Shaun answered.

"Why wouldn't you screw Nilah?" Erik asked, receiving a rough nudge from Kyle.

"He wanted to be a **twot** about it and wanted to be in a _committed relationship_, first! I just wanted _sex_." Nilah explained blandly, "Oops! A zombie bit a stray dog last night… Dog died and all that was left was the tail and the right fluffy ear…"

"Really?" Erik looked to Shaun who sighed.

"That **wasn't** what I said!" He rolled his eyes.

"_Uh-huh_… But you meant it." Nilah argued back.

"_So_?"

"That's what matters, Shaun… Not what you _didn't say_, but that you _actually meant_ my paraphrasing! What kinda guy passes up **sex** for a **committed relationship**!?" she slammed the paper down.

"A **decent** guy!" He offered, loudly.

"You mean a _**twot**_?" Came David's voice.

"**Fuck off**!" Shaun growled to David, over his shoulder.

"Shaun? I've stopped looking for that. I've given up on committed relationships and have decided, getting laid takes priority! It makes it so much _easier_ to just get laid than to wait and wait and **fuckin'** wait months to screw some one. It's **especially** sad when the screw wasn't worth the wait, so why not fuck first, then decide on a relationship _afterwards_?" Nilah explained.

Shaun shrugged, "I was raised better!"

"_Better_? Are you saying I'm **disgusting**?" She asked astounded.

David chuckled, "_**Whoops…**_" he mocked.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying I have _standards_ and-"

"So then I'm not _good enough_?" Nilah asked, eye brows raised, arms and legs crossed.

Shaun sighed, "**That's not it either**!"

"You think I'm _ugly_?" She asked quickly.

"God, no!"

"I _smell_ funny?"

"On the contrary."

"You're letting my _career choice_ get in the way?"

He paused, "Not really. It could cause problems later, though."

"**Raaagh!** That's _it_!" She turned back to her paper, completely silent.

"What just happened?" Shaun asked.

"You **win**! Just like last night… _Alright_, Shaun? I won't _attempt_ to _seduce _you any more! After all, isn't this what _vibrators_ are for?" she looked over at him seriously, "Sell any of **those** at the shop?"

Shaun looked disgusted, "_**No!**_"

She shrugged, "I'll just have to look elsewhere, then."

Shaun was flabbergast, glancing around in shock.

David laughed evilly, "_**I win…**_"

"How so?" Nilah asked, turning the page.

"Now that he won't fuck you, you'll need a real man to take care of you!" David said.

"Uh… Yes… But **dead**, **half dead**, and **un-dead** aren't on my list of _**REAL men**_, _Freak_. And since the _good guy_ won't screw me, one of my coworkers is _gay_, the other I consider a _little brother_, and the last a _fatherly figure_, I'm doomed to never actually get laid. Now, David, if you become _fully human_, I would **gladly** allow you to help me out, but since you are, you know… A freak of nature created by my hand, I'm just going to keep hitting you with **MY** aluminum bat that _Shaun_ seems keen on keeping. _**M-kay**_?"

She turned another page, un-perplexed by every one watching her in awe.

Erik frowned, "I'm not _gay_ and I'm not _Shaun_, Nor am I _David_, and I don't act like a _father_ to you, so I'm the _little brother figure_?"

"Uh-huh…" She glanced over the corner of her paper at him with a smirk.

"That's not _fair_! I'd do you!" He huffed angrily.

Nilah laughed, "**Puh-lease**! I bet you've never even **looked** at a woman twice, but have _secretly_ found yourself totally watching other males and it _scares the shit outta you_. That's why you're angry all the time! You were raised on a religion that said Homosexuality was a sin and that freaks you out, so you end up despising yourself _which is why you're so damned angry_. You can't stand to be yourself. Which is also why you _blatantly_ hit on me, but secretly watch some one else."

Erik sat there, staring at her, "_**What?**_"

"So _that's_ why you looked me over like that… No wonder it was strange…" Shaun muttered aloud.

"Oh, **piss off**! I weren't lookin' at yuh!" Erik growled. "Nilah's just angry she didn' get laid last night!"

Nilah set her paper down, "**Fine**. _Kiss me_."

Every one stared again, "Wh-What?"

"You 'eard me! Kiss me! If you're not closet gay, this shouldn't bother you."

"_I **ain't** gonna kiss yuh!_" Erik said in disgust.

A smug look crossed her face, "_Why not_? And don't use the sibling relationship thing, you don't believe in it."

"**You do**!" He pointed out.

"But I can push it aside to prove a point, _Erik_."

"You're not my type." He pulled at strings he didn't really have enough of to pull.

"**Please**. I'm horny and want to get laid. I'm _every_ straight man's type… _Except for Shaun_."

"**Hey!** You are my type." Shaun complained.

"What ever. Erik… What _other_ excuses you got?"

"Uhh…"

"He's terrified and nervous… I can _smell_ it." David groaned through the door.

"Thank you _Freak_." Nilah growled, "But I didn't _need_ your nose to tell me that."

Erik leaned back in his chair, "**Fuck you guys**." he then got up and left.


	8. How?

_So... Now that that is over with... Enjoy! - Scitah_

* * *

"What ever. Erik… What other excuses you got?"

"Uhh…"

"He's terrified and nervous… I can smell it." David groaned through the door.

"Thank you Freak." Nilah growled, "But I didn't need your nose to tell me that."

Erik leaned back in his chair, "Fuck you guys." he then got up and left.

Nilah shook her head and looked at every one else with a shrug and went back to her paper.

"… Nilah?" Kyle began.

"Yes, Kyle?" She hummed, not looking up from the paper.

"This isn't going to interrupt work, is it?"

"Not at all. I had been meaning to out Erik like that for a few days now… Today just happened to be the day for it to happen." She said easily, turning the page. "Oh goodie! Democrats are back in the White House." she chuckled.

"Nilah. Please?" Kyle began.

She slammed the paper back onto the table, "What?"

"Maybe you should go and sleep off your anger, or something?" He offered.

Rolling her eyes, Nilah shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to fall asleep any ways."

Heaving a slight sigh, Kyle blinked, "Fine. Do you want to continue on just David or should we attempt another subject?"

"We shall bother about David, take blood samples, record our data, watch how long it takes for him to become starved again… Monitor his functions steadily. Test his strength." She listed.

"Okay. But how d'you suppose we test his strength?" Kyle asked.

She shrugged, "Never mind about that, then." they simply did not have the equipment for that!

"Better question; how're you goin' t'get blood samples?" Shaun asked this time.

Nilah got up and grabbed a green filled tube an inch in diameter, then pressed a finger to her lips and walked over to the panel.

She turned everything on, causing slight groans of pain from David, then pushed the tube into a hole in the panel.

Once the tube emptied, she removed the blanket and smirked at David who looked at the little vent holes in the corners of the room.

"Don't worry, David… It shouldn't hurt." she smirked evilly and took a few steps back.

"I'm only half dead, remember?!" He growled, "I don't need to breath!"

"But you need to breath in order to speak, right? So… Let's amp up the light, since you seem to need a tan." she brightened the lights over David who thrashed against the window angrily.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" he screamed out, then began to choke.

"Because you are my subject, now inhale and exhale and it'll get done a hell of a lot faster."

He looked sadly at Nilah who avoided his eyes, then shut them and slumped to the floor.

She waited, watching his vitals slow down, then went back into the lab and looked at Shaun, "That's how."

Walking further into the lab area, she grabbed a gas mask and note pad, then pressed a few buttons and the green filmy gas that filled the room sucked back into the vents.

She opened the locked door and stepped in, quickly shutting it behind her and crouching by David.

She took blood samples, checked his eyes, checked his teeth, took fiber samples from his nails and hair, then finally left.

She had noted that his flesh was smoldering under the light, so she turned it off and put the curtain back up.

Pulling off the mask, she set it on the table and handed the vial of blood to Kyle, "Run it." then the hair and nail fibers to James, "That too."

The two men got up and rushed around as Nilah grabbed David's files and began adding her notations and sifting through it.

Shaun rubbed his face and sat down across from Nilah, "What should I do?"

Nilah glanced up, then handed him a few photos, "Copy those, then put the copies on David's window."

Shaun nodded and looked around, finding the copier in a corner and got to work, glad to be of help.

Shaun looked hard at the photos while copying them and frowned.

One was of a blond woman with curly hair and brown eyes, arched eye brows, tanned skin. She wore sea green colors and they didn't look too bad on her!

That photo was a portrait shot of her shoulders and face.

The next two photos looked like school pictures, two little boys, one with curly dark hair, the other with straight blond hair.

Then, there was a family photo of David with the woman and two children with one shaggy black, brown, and white dog in a park with a swing set behind them and a tree next to them.

Every one looked happy, even David, who was wearing glasses with raised clip on sun glasses.

The woman had sunglasses on as well, hair tied back, but any one with half a brain could still tell her hair was unruly and curly.

It was such a perfect picture that Shaun felt an ache in his chest.

He wasn't sure if it was depressing to reflect back on what Nilah had said "We have chosen Re-Animates with no family or friends-" or whether he dreamed of having a picture like that of him and some pretty woman with two sons and a dog… Maybe a human Ed in the background, referred to as Uncle Ed by the kids…

Shaun sighed and set the photo's on the table by Nilah, "Where's the tape?"

Nilah pointed next to the sink, "Drawer to the left."

"Thanks." he murmered and went over, pulling it open and shuffling through it.

Pulling out the tape, he went back over to the window and removed the cloth to put up the pictures.

As he was doing this, David groaned and began getting up, rubbing his head.

Shaun had posted the wife and one of the kids, in the middle of taping the second kid.

David stretched himself out with a slight his and looked at Shaun and the pictures.

"Who're they?" He asked.

Shaun glanced up, "Sorry, mate." then taped up the family photo.

David was instantly crouched, looking at the paper copy of the photo in the park.

"Is that…" He began.

Nilah walked up with a sheen and shiny mirror-like foil and taped that to the window.

David looked at Nilah, then stepped in front of the mirror.

Turning the light up slowly, Nilah lit his room so he could fully see.

David looked at himself and gasped in horror.

He couldn't believe how pale he was, or that his pupils looked weird.

"Holy shit." he muttered.

"Smile." Nilah said, glancing around his room which was more a cell.

David blinked, then flashed a smile at himself only to throw himself towards the window, turning his head in awe, examining his teeth.

"I'm a vampire!" He cried out.

"You should change your name to Dracula." Nilah muttered. "That or Vlad."

David ignored her little joke as Shaun smirked and shook his head at it.

David then stepped back and looked himself over, "You know… If I weren't so pale, and caked in blood, I'd say I look damn good!"

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking it.

"If I were to give you cleaning supplies, would you clean up your mess?" Nilah stated, pocketing her hands.

"Sure. It'd keep me from going insane in here." David turned some more.

He seemed utterly fascinated with his reflection..

"I thought Vampires were supposed to be invisible?" David asked suddenly.

"Maybe in romantic novels and bad movies, but this is real life, David. Time to get real about this." Nilah said, then pointed at the family photo, "Can you tell me who these people are?"

He glanced, but seemed more interested in his image, "Nope."

"Why not?" She pestered.

"Because I don't know them." He muttered, licking his thumb and wiping off a bit of blood on his brow.

"David! Look at the photo or I'll take away the mirror!" Nilah growled, scolding him like a child.

Shaun rubbed his eyes, this was painful to watch.

With a heavy sigh, David crouched by the window to look at the photos along the bottom of it.

As David stared, he felt his heart thump noisily and stood back up, unable to look at it any longer.


	9. Humanity is ReGodDamnDiculous!

_Oooooh! Number 9! And, so... I pressent to you... Humanity! Mwuahahahaha! - Scitah_

* * *

"David! Look at the photo or I'll take away the mirror!" Nilah growled, scolding him like a child.

Shaun rubbed his eyes, this was painful to watch.

With a heavy sigh, David crouched by the window to look at the photos along the bottom of it.

As David stared, he felt his heart thump noisily and stood back up, unable to look at it any longer.

"David?" Nilah asked softly, wondering why he had turned away.

"I honestly don't remember them, but it pains me to look at it…" He admitted.

"What about these other photos?" She asked.

David groaned like a teenager and put his hands on top of his head and looked back at the photos.

As he looked at the pictures, he could swear he could hear them.

"_Daddy! Look what I can do!" _echoed through his mind, and _"I hate school!"_

_He could see himself with large aviator looking glasses on, looking up from the paper as the older boy with blond hair rushed to his room, slamming the door._

"_David… Please go see what's wrong with William?" the woman said, going into the kitchen._

"_Of course, dear." he said and got up, walking down the hall to knock on William's door. "Will?"_

"_Go away!" Cried out the boy._

_David sighed and said through the door, "I'm coming in, Will." and he pushed open the door._

_William was on his bed in his school uniform, tossing into the air a tennis ball, then catching it as it fell back to him._

_David shut the door behind him, "Would you like to tell me why it is you suddenly hate school?"_

_William sighed, "Not really."_

"_Alright. Then I'll ask a bunch of questions until you tell me."_

David rubbed his face and sighed, "I don't exactly remember everything… But I remember she was my wife, and these boys were my sons…" he pointed at the blond boy, "His name was William."

"Can you try to remember more?" Nilah asked, watching her hand write quickly on her note pad.

Technically, Kyle was supposed to be the psychologist, or at least, partly. So Nilah was just filling in, making sure to record everything.

"Do I have to? This is painful." He said.

Nilah looked up at him and nodded, "We have to make sure your memory isn't shot… And right now, I'm thinking you've mentally locked yourself down."

"Mentally locked myself down? What's that supposed to mean?" David scoffed, looking up at Nilah.

"Memories you blocked off due to what you had seen…" Nilah answered.

David stood up and went over to the observation table and pulled it to the window, "Maybe I should lay down for this, Doc."

Nilah scribbled something down fast and Shaun looked over her shoulder at the words, "_Multiple Personalities?"_

He raised both eyebrows at the thought and nodded, then looked to David.

He was now on the table, hands folded neatly under his ribs, staring at the ceiling.

Nilah stopped writing and looked at David as he grew silent.

He didn't speak for a good 3 minutes, staring into space, then finally sighed, "I can't remember anything."

"Because you don't want to or you actually just can't?" Nilah questioned.

"I don't know… Both?" He admitted weakly.

Shaun shook his head. Nilah could be goin' somewhere with the Multiple Personalities.

"David, could you look at the pictures again?" Nilah tried.

Her tone of voice was soothing and motherly, a nice change from her angry, sarcastic tone.

"No. I don't want to look at them right now." he said, looking away.

Nilah lowered her hands and stared sadly at David, "How's 'bout I bring you those cleaning supplies?"

David nodded, then raised a hand, flashing a thumb to her.

"Shaun? Could you lower the pictures so David does not see them?" she then went off to a supply closet and Shaun moved the pictures down.

She brought a plastic bag, sponges, and CLR, then quickly opened the door, slid the stuff in and shut the door as fast as she could.

As she walked over to the window again, a question popped into her head, "Hey, David?"

David looked over from sitting up, "What?"

She avoided his eyes, "Can you see in the dark?" she asked eagerly.

She was practically still fan-girl-ing over the idea of having created a vampire, even though it scared her terribly.

"Yeah." He said, "Clear as day."

Nilah smiled, "Awesome." She then began putting the curtain back up and stopped, "You want the lights on?"

"No. They kinda hurt." he said.

Shaun watched as Nilah finished pinning the curtain back up, then turn off the lights for David's room, thinking on how she was acting as well.

She walked back into the lab, Shaun following.

Kyle walked back over and sat down, pulling the noted from Nilah.

"Does he respond to David each time you speak to him?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Nilah answered with a nod.

"Then it is not MPD. Not really. His behavior could be bipolar." Kyle said, glancing up at Nilah and Shaun.

"But, one minute he's all 'I'm the first vampire and you're my cattle!' then he's all 'I'm just an ordinary man'! How is that not MPD?" Nilah argued.

"Because he's David either way. Now, if he suddenly started calling himself Shirly, and sayin' he was 12-years-old and lived in Russia, then he'd have MPD. Each personality would have different genders, preferences, ages, and locations. Like meshing several people into one body. Bipolar is a better explanation to his random behaviors."

Nilah nodded, "Alright. I can see that."

The day passes slowly and Kyle refuses to let Nilah take a shift.

Shaun got his pass card to the lab and a set of keys to every room, he was to be their Rapid Response guy.

Once night rolled around, Shaun went home and snuggled deep into his own bed, with a smile on his face.

Once he shut his eyes, he saw Nilah on red sheets, reaching up to him, blushing with anticipation.

Shaun groaned and rolled from his left side to his back.

Glancing down his body, he rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "God forbid!"

It seemed to happen every night for about a week. The more he stayed away from her, the longer it took for Shaun's erection to finally let him sleep.

* * *

Nilah sat in her living room, having just gone shopping, like she told Shaun she would.

She was about to open the box it came in when some one knocked on her door.

She grumbled and pushed the box under the couch and went to the door, "Yeah?" She looked at Shaun.

"I think we need to talk." he pushed past her and went to the couch, sitting on it with a heavy sigh.

Nilah blinked and motioned her arm towards the couch, as if Shaun were still outside, "Well, just come on in!"

She tossed the door closed and walked over, "Thanks." he said to her invite.

Rolling her eyes, she sat at the far end of the couch, "What are you doing here? I don't believe any one called you…"

"I'm not here as an employee, or anything… This is personal." He said, not looking at her.

Nilah blinked, "Are you gonna whip out a sawed off shot gun and shoot me, now?" she joked.

"What?" He looked at her smirking face, then shook his head, "No."

"Alrighty, then." She glanced around, waiting for Shaun to spill the beans.

"I've, uh… Had these dreams for a week now…" it sounded like he had more to say, but it didn't come out.

"What kind of dreams?" She leaned forwards, curious now.

"You remember how you had that vision when you looked into David's eyes the first time? Where you were on red sheets?" Shaun began.

Nilah nodded slowly, "Uh-huh." She leaned back again, looking oddly at Shaun.

"I've had that dream all this week. Except, it's me instead of David!" He paused, "And I wasn't a vampire."

Nilah nodded, "Okay. Now what do you want me to do about that?"

"I didn't have it when I was around you." Shaun admitted, glancing at her.

"Do you believe it means anything?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Shaun sat a moment, wondering what it could, if anything, mean something, then nodded, "It means something."

"What?" she asked with a sigh.

"This!" Shaun then turned and pulled Nilah in for a hard and very needy kiss.

The kind that made a girl's knees feel weak…


	10. Sexual Tension Seconds, Any One?

_You musta been good little readers, because I posted another! It's shorter than the other chapters so far, but definitely longer than the first! ^^ It gets a little hot'n'heavy in this chapter, so... *Smirk* - Scitah_

_P.S. I love David. He makes me happy. XD_

* * *

"Do you believe it means anything?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Shaun sat a moment, wondering what it could, if anything, mean something, then nodded, "It means something."

"What?" she asked with a sigh.

"This!" Shaun then turned and pulled Nilah in for a hard and very needy kiss.

The kind that made a girl's knees feel weak…

Nilah pulled back, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Shaun looked oddly at her, "Uh… Kissing you?"

"Yeah, I can see that, Shaun! But, why?" She pushed him back from another advancement.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you!" He tried, placing his hand over hers.

Nilah quickly removed her hand, "What happened to committed relationships?"

"That takes too long!" He sighed out, exasperatedly.

"Didn't I say to not come to me when you ached to get laid?" She pushed him back again.

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it!" He muttered.

Nilah stood up, causing Shaun to fall to his face on the couch. "AHHG!" he cried out into the cushion.

"Shaun. I think you need to leave." Nilah crossed her arms.

It's not that she didn't want to, but she really was not his fuck buddy right now.

Plus! She had a new toy to try out.

Shaun looked up at her, "Did you throw yourself at me, last time I was here?"

"Yeah. But you rejected me for your fucking morals! Now, I'm gonna reject you for bein' a twot… Please leave." She growled.

Shaun sat up and glanced at the floor, then got up, "Fine…" his head nodded, "I'll leave."

Slowly, Shaun stood and moved to leave, but then looked hard at her, "Please?"

Nilah blinked in confusion, then glared, "No! Out!" and pulled him to the door.

She went to open it when she suddenly found herself pressed against the door, Shaun's body pinning her to it.

His mouth found her neck and he nibbled softly, pressing his tongue to her warm flesh every so often.

Nilah gasped and tried to deny how good it felt, and the fact that her body heated quickly at the passionate touch.

She tried to pry him away, but found her hands cradling his head, holding him in place.

The feeling of his goatee tickling her flesh as his mouth worked hastily.

She squelched a moan, fingers scratching at his scalp, "You should leave…"

He nodded, "Yeah." and pushed her sweat jacket from her shoulders, letting it hang from being pinned between the door and Nilah.

"I needed that." She gasped out.

"I need it off of you." he mumbled against her neck, now focusing on the other side.

Her hands soon found his tie and near ripped it from round his neck, "We shouldn't do this against the door."

"Couch?" he asked, coming up from her neck to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Bed." She groaned, unbuttoning the first three buttons of Shaun's shirt after throwing his jacket from his arms.

"Okay." he muttered, one of his hands reaching down to grab her knee and pull it to wrap around his waist.

His hips jutted forwards, creating loud gasps to fall from Nilah's mouth.

Instinctively, Nilah pulled her other leg up, locking her ankles together and pulling him as close as possible.

Shaun grunted at her action and held her left thigh while his left hand drifted to grab her ass.

Nilah pulled his mouth from hers and removed her tee shirt, tossing it to her right, all the while smirking at Shaun sexily.

His eyes flicked from her mouth to her wanting eyes and watched as she leaned forwards and kissed him hard.

It felt so good to feel her undressing him, kissing him, clutching readily at him.

It felt wrong…

Where did his morals go?

What would his mother say?

Shaun pulled his mouth from hers, "I can't."

"Can't?" she questioned, smirking from her haze of lust.

"I can't do this." Shaun said, letting her legs down.

Instantly sobering, Nilah pushed him away, grabbing his tie and shit, then shoved them into Shaun's chest while shoving him out her door.

"Nilah!?" He groaned.

"Fuck off!" Was her only reply.

* * *

David opened his eyes as soon as he felt Shaun run into the building and straight to Nilah's apartment.

Growling, he sat up and shut his eyes, listening carefully.

_"…we need to talk…"_ from Shaun.

David smirked, he could feel Shaun's need to bang Nilah.

He could also feel Nilah trying to stave off the need.

It made him chuckle.

_"Well, just come on in!"_ Nilah stated sarcastically.

David could tell that seeing Shaun was bittersweet for Nilah.

She was so attracted to him, but she was so angry with him for denying her.

David tuned back in, _"… this is personal."_ and growled again.

_"Are you gonna whip out a sawed off shot gun and shoot me, now?"_ Nilah joked.

David frowned at the joke; he didn't find that funny at all.

_"No."_ was Shaun's reply.

And so David continued to listen, growling at Shaun's attempts and smirking at Nilah's rejecting Shaun.

"Little prick, thinks he is worthy of **My** Nilah." David muttered darkly.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, David? You alright?" James' voice echoed into the bland, but now clean room.

"I'm alright. Why?" David glanced at the still covered window.

"Well… You just spoke to yourself and you keep growling… Like some one keeps insulting you, or something." James stated, "Are you sure you're all right?"

David nodded, then realized James couldn't see it, "I'm fine, James. Go back to reading."

"If you say so." was James' response before he sat down again.

Returning to listening in, David clenched his jaw tight, hearing Nilah and Shaun go for it against her door.

He bound off his metal bed and paced about angrily.

Nilah was not supposed to sleep with Shaun!

She was supposed to throw herself at David!

Against his better judgment, he listened still, then stopped pacing as he heard her throw Shaun out.

He whooped loudly, making James fall out of his chair roughly.

"Jesus Christ!" James squeaked out. "What the hell, man?"

David smirked towards the window, "Sorry, James. I don't know what came over me." he chuckled.

James shook his head, "Y'know… Some times, I think you've got serious issues."

David suppressed his laughter, "Other than being locked in this room?"

"Yeah. Like in the head." James snorted, re-sitting in his chair.

David laughed this time and began working out, due to his being bored.

* * *


	11. General Kolbe Davis Sr!

_Alright... I've held onto this long enough and have decided... maybe, just maybe, you wanted this chapter! I've been getting a lot of help becuase I was stuck after last chapter, from a friend I am equally helping out with her Jumper story! ^^ Posting for you, luv! - Scitah_

* * *

James shook his head, "Y'know… Some times, I think you've got serious issues."

David suppressed his laughter, "Other than being locked in this room?"

"Yeah. Like in the head." James snorted, re-sitting in his chair.

David laughed this time and began working out, due to his being bored.

-

Shaun went home and Nilah experimented with her new toy, releasing quite a few of her pressures.

David could practically smell Nilah's sweat, and did what he 'had to' in order to stay sane.

The following morning, Nilah came down to the lab, quite chipper with her paper under her arm, "Morning!"

"G'morning, love." David said from his metal bed.

Nilah didn't retort or tell him off, she just absentmindedly waved and continued to the lab.

"Did you finally get laid?" James asked with a laugh.

"Not exactly." Nilah chuckled, opening her paper to read.

"How does one not exactly get laid?" Erik grumbled.

"With a vibrator." David drawled.

Every one looked towards the window, "You sound very pleased, David." Kyle asked.

"I am… None of you can keep secrets from me while you stay in this building." He chuckled.

Nilah shrugged, "What ever…" she then opened up her paper and began to read it.

Kyle took a breath, "Uh, Nilah… It would appear that a-" He glanced down at a paper under his hand, "-General Kolbe Davis Sr. is on his way…"

Nilah's face dropped as she slumped slightly in her chair, "What?"

"General Kol-"

"I heard you, Kyle! Why's he comin' here?" She near shouted.

"To…" Kyle looked back down at the paper, "'Pay a visit to one of the smartest people he's ever met'! His words."

"We need to get David some where, where Kolbe won't see or hear him… Hide all the results from our testing, and do not- DO NOT tell that man about what we've been doing, or what you've seen! Got it?" She said in a panicky voice, standing abruptly to her feet.

The three men sat there staring at Nilah until she blinked rapidly, "MOVE IT!"

They immediately stood and scattered, hiding everything they could, locking away papers and blood samples.

Nilah went into thought, then rushed over to the window and removed everything over the window, glancing at the hissing David, "Sorry."

He shook his head and stepped back into the shadows, "It's alright, love."

Nilah shoved it all into a closet not too far away and scratched her head, trying to think of a safe place to put David.

"Uhh… Nilah! He's here!" James cried, staring at the monitor.

"This is General Kolbe Davis Sr." Came a strong American voice, "Let me in."

James looked over at Nilah, "What do I say?"

"Tell him to be patient. I'm going up to get him. Every one sit down at the table and act casual… We need to make it look as though nothing has changed or…" She made a strange face, "Whatever…"

They nodded, lab very empty looking now, as Nilah rushed up to the door.

Opening the door, she smiled at Kolbe, "General… How nice to see you on such short notice!" she peaked out of the heavy wood and glass door, blocking him out with her body.

Glancing behind him, she noticed a good ten armed men.

"Yes, well… I was here on business and heard about your little research facility and decided to stop by." he said, then followed her gaze to the men behind her, "Oh, them?" he said, as if she had asked a question, "They're just on protection for me."

Nilah nodded, eyes uncharacteristically wide, mouth a line. "Good for them…"

Kolbe nodded, then stared down at her from his near six foot height in silence, creating an awkwardness between them.

The soldiers shared a glance, then watched the two American's in front of them.

"So, you gonna step aside so I can have a tour?" Kolbe asked.

Nilah glanced down the hallway, then looked back with a smile, "Nope. We're kind of busy, out here… So… Why don't you come back another day?"

Kolbe frowned with a chuckle, as if he heard a bad joke, "Don't be stupid, Nilah! You must! I insist!"

His large hand pressed onto the door, jamming it slightly into Nilah's shoulder, "Ow… Uh, no. As head of this department, I have the right to refuse you entrance."

"As General of-"

"This is England, General. Not America." Nilah interrupted, smile completely gone, "I refuse you for several reasons, one of which being safety. And if I deem your entrance a haphazard to your life, then you won't come in."

He snorted, "You're very funny Nilah… Now let me past! And you've never been concerned about my safety before, so cut the crap." his hand pushed Nilah back, making her stumble away from the door.

Kolbe motioned for the soldiers to stay right behind him and they filed together.

Nilah held her hands out in front of her, halting Kolbe's precession, "Wait. If you're going to be stupid about this, fine. It is your mistake, not mine. But you all have a right to know this… There is one patient down in the lab, locked away with a window view. DO NOT LOOK INTO HIS EYES! You got that?"

Kolbe laughed, "What is this? One of your Sci-Fi… Things? Just take us to the lab, Nilah."

Nilah ground her teeth and got right up into Kolbe's space, "Do not insult me ever again, Kolbe. And you'd do well to listen to what I have to say… After all, I'm the smarter of us."

She waited a second, then stepped back and turned on her heal, gym shoes near silent compared to the marching of the combat boots and fancy dress shoes Kolbe and the soldiers were wearing.

Nilah lead them downstairs, but before she could go into the lab, Kolbe grabbed her shoulder and sent two men into the white hall way.

Shaking off Kolbe, Nilah gave him a scowl before pushing past the two shocked soldiers, hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

David watched her walk in, "You alright, Nilah? That idiot didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine David. Don't you worry 'bout me." Nilah spat her answer towards Kolbe and his men, who walked forwards and looked at David.

Kolbe then burst out laughing, "This is the dangerous thing?"

"Him and the thirty some odd Re-Animates in another room…" Nilah stated, wanting so bad to just punch Kolbe.

"Re-Ani- You mean Zombies?" Kolbe laughed again at Nilah, walking up to the glass and tapping on it.

"Do not mock me you piece of shit!" Nilah growled dangerously.

James walked out and looked to Nilah, "Should I call Shaun… Uh, just in case things get really bad?"

Nilah glanced at James, then turned an icy glare to Kolbe.

Kolbe looked back at her dumbly, which made her smirk, "Would you like to know how the last testing facility got breached, boys?"

Kolbe stiffened, "You swore you wouldn't."

"Oh? Did I now? Was that because you were pointing a gun at my head or because we were friendly?" She mocked, placing a hand on her hip.

"That doesn't matter!" Kolbe growled.

"It doesn't?" She growled.

"You pointed a gun at my Nilah?" David growled, braving the light.

Nilah's smirk vanished a second, then she turned to James, "Call Shaun, now. As much as I'd prefer if he weren't here, do it any ways."

James nodded and ran off.

"Who is Shaun?" Kolbe asked with a raised brow.

"None of your business, Kolbe." Nilah said flippantly.

"You will call me Gener-"

"I WILL CALL YOU WHAT I PLEASE, YOU RAT BASTARD!" Nilah shouted angrily, causing Kolbe to back up a step.

"Think about what you're doing, Nilah." He warned.

"Fuck off! You boss me around, you get drunk, you bring a whore to the facility, you screw her on top of the control panel which releases the subjects unto the world, spreading that damned virus for _**YOUR**_ super soldiers, which became a virus pandemonium because you were overly impatient, you point a gun at my head and threaten me to tell no one, I get blamed for your stupidity, I leave, and now you're here to bother me some more?" She growled, stepping closer and closer, finger pointing at Kolbe.

"It is your fault that the world nearly died… And if you don't leave now, it will be your fault if it happens again… And I'll gladly go public with this knowledge… I promise." She lowered her voice, now in his face again.

Kolbe glared down at her, "I ought to kill you…"

"If you even lay a finger on her-" David growled dangerously, stepping into the light again, glaring dangerously at Kolbe, "-I'll kill you on principal."

Kolbe snorted, then nodded, "_Like you could_! You're stuck behind a fuckin' **window**! Freak! Look at you, all pale and freakish lookin'!"

Nilah's hand slapped Kolbe hard, "Don't you dare talk to David like that! It's American's like you that give the rest of us a bad name…"

Kolbe turned his head slowly, looking at Nilah evilly, "Did you just **smack** me?"

Nilah nodded, "_Yeah_. I just fuckin' sma-**_GACK_**!"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Kolbe's hand was now wrapped around her throat, lifting her off of the ground.

Nilah gasped, gripping his hand, trying to get him to release her.

"_You stupid whore…_" Kolbe growled.

Pulling on her wits, Nilah motioned for every one to stay back, "Wait! Wait!" She croaked.

Kolbe laughed, "Lookit that! She want's t'die!"

Nilah laughed too, "You shouldn't talk about-_**GASP**_- your self like that, Kolbe-**_GASP_**."

He frowned, "Your jokes never were very funny, Nilah. Just apologize and I'll let you go."

"_**GASP**_- My jokes may not be funny-_**GASP**_- but your _face_ sure as hell is!" She choked out a laugh, edged of her sight darkening, eyes blurring.

"Ha. Oh, you're _real_ funny now, Nilah. About to die and you're insulting me?"

"No-_**GASP**_- I'm just sayin' th'truth! _**GASP**_ Now stand still." she croaked out again.

She glanced around and could swear she saw the shape of Shaun around the corner…

Kolbe frowned at her, staring at her face until he felt her shoes on his chest, "What the-"

Nilah kicked as hard as she could, which worked marvelously as she and Kolbe skidded in opposite directions.


	12. Just got 'DOOM'ed

_Alrighty... You've waited long enough, I think... This chapter is shy of about 15-25 words compared to last chapter... But, I'm hoping you'll enjoy it none-the-less! ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

"Ha. Oh, you're real funny now, Nilah. About to die and you're insulting me?"

"No-**_GASP_**- I'm just sayin' th'truth! _**GASP**_ Now stand still." she croaked out again.

She glanced around and could swear she saw the shape of Shaun around the corner…

Kolbe frowned at her, staring at her face until he felt her shoes on his chest, "What the-"

Nilah kicked as hard as she could, which worked marvelously as she and Kolbe skidded in opposite directions.

They were a good 25 feet away from one another and once she stopped sliding, James, Erik and Kyle rushed to her as she coughed loudly.

Kolbe sat up and brushed his chest off, "Oh, you made a _huge_ mistake now, Nilah… This was my best suit!"

"That's funny." She gasped, glancing at him from her position on the floor, letting her vision clear, "Cause you look like _shit_ in it!"

Shaun then appeared in her vision and she nodded at him as he blocked her view, "My God, Nilah. You alright?"

"Who is that? Your _boyfriend_?" Kolbe spat, standing.

"Why? You jealous?" Nilah took deep breaths, coughing still.

"Jealous? Of _him_? No." Kolbe spat.

"No. Of **me** Because I could always find long term relationship material while you had floozies and whores who just wanted your money!" Nilah spat venomously back, getting to her knees.

"I had a few long term relationships!" Kolbe growled, dusting himself off.

"With what? Your _mirror_?" Nilah stood as well, resting a hand on Shaun's shoulder to keep herself from falling, "But, seriously, Kolbe… For how long? A month? That does not count, Kolbe. And you _know_ it!"

Shaun had the bat in a holster on his back for convenience, which Nilah noticed.

It's handle was just over his left shoulder, which was the shoulder she was leaning on.

Kolbe began to walk forwards, "You know, I would have been in a relationship with you if you had said yes."

"Why would I say yes to some one like **you**?" She said in a low voice.

"I'm handsome, I'm rich, I'm in power."

"Don't forget a bigot, self centered, egotistical, lying, vindictive, cynical, pushy, over powering, stupid, pin headed, and _**insignificant**_ in the shorts." Nilah smirked raising her right hand, index and thumb showing a good 1 and a half inch gap.

Kolbe growled, "Shut your mouth, you-"

Nilah pulled the aluminum bat from Shaun's shoulder and pointed it at him, "Watch yourself… I'm a wicked swing with this."

Kolbe backed up, "Easy, Nil-"

"_**Shuddup**_!" She shouted, moving towards him. "This is where you take your entourage of poor souls and get the fuck out of my new country! I know why you're really here, Kolbe. I won't go back to America to work for you. So, just fucking leave! And no, we're not working on the same project. We're working on something better…"

Kolbe raised his hands, "Which is?"

"None of your fucking business! _**GET OUT**_!" Nilah screeched, moving towards Kolbe again.

"Ni-" Kolbe began again, backing away.

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT! OUT! OUT! GET OUT!"**_ she screamed.

The soldiers grabbed Kolbe and dragged him away, "I am not finished! I _will_ be back, Nilah!"

"And if you even _dare_, you'll be arrested and no longer a General!" she spat, glaring after Kolbe.

He tried to shake the soldiers loose, but they were able to keep a tight grip on him.

Nilah followed to the front door, Shaun following her, and they both watched as Kolbe was pushed into a black car and driven away.

Heaving a great sigh, Nilah rubbed her neck and held the bat in front of Shaun for him to take.

"Would you really have hit him?" He asked.

Nilah looked at Shaun, then chuckled and nodded, "Yeah." she croaked out, throat scratchy and raw.

He holstered the bat and chuckled, shaking his head, "Come on… Let's get you some tea."

Nilah nodded, "Good idea." and followed Shaun back down stairs.

He held out the chair for her and she sat in it thankfully, still rubbing at her neck.

Her shoulder was sore, her throat enflamed, and back slightly pained.

What a lovely day, huh?

Shaun rushed around as the guys came in and sat around the table too.

"_So_…" James began, glancing at Kyle and Erik before continuing, "The whole Re-Animate thing was brought on by the need for perfect soldiers?"

She looked at him with a smirk, "Remember when I compared David to the movie Doom?"

They all nodded, "Did you honestly think there was such a difference between our current situation and that one? Think about it…" she paused, frowning as her voice cracked, "Oh, _man_… Hurts t'talk."

"Then don't. I think I got this one." Shaun said, handing her the tea.

"Kay. Thanks." She croaked, sipping.

"In the movie, there's this facility on Mars-"

"Olduvai!" Nilah coughed out.

"-And they were a testing facility, an archeological dig, and a weapons testing facility. Well… In the digs, they found bones, humanoid bones-"

"Lucy and her baby." Nilah cleared her throat.

"-And in the bones was a 24th pair of Chromosomes… So, the scientist's extracted or recreated it or something and tested it on convicted felons on death row with murderous intentions and such.. The crazy kind… And this had already happened and created the Imps, which was what the human's with 'evil traits' turned into!" Shaun explained.

The three stared at Nilah and Shaun, then Kyle blinked a bit, "How does that pertain to our situation?"

"First time, we were attempting to create the perfect soldier and something bad happened, causing the humans to become un-human. We've finally got it under a form of control, but now, the 'dig' has reopened and we've created…" Nilah looked towards David, "What ever David is! And if we don't cure him of all undead traits, I'm afraid we'll have another epidemic on our hands…"

Shaun nodded and pointed at Nilah from his seat to her left, "What she said."

"Then shouldn't we put David in a safer place?" Erik asked incredulously.

"Unless you wanna ship David off to the sun, there is _no_ safer place… We keep the hallway lights on and he can't escape… And no blankets for him, either… Or else he'll escape." Nilah cleared her throat again, "No offense!"

David chuckled, "None taken." it sounded as if he were right behind her and all five of them turned to look.

He wasn't in the room at all!

David was still in his cell… Much to everyone's contented sighs.

"_Christ,_ David… Don't scare us like that!" Nilah coughed out, having gasped and hurt her neck when she whipped her head around.

"I'll try not to… What an interesting comparison… Do you _honestly_ think I'm contagious?" David asked, which made Nilah glance up in though.

"We don't know for certain, David…" Kyle began.

"How man-" Nilah coughed lightly, "-Many more cells do we have, exactly?"

"We have five over all, so that makes four." Kyle said.

"Fill the four rooms with four other Re-Animates-" She rasped, "-Then put a sample of one dose into some form of warmed meat, then two doses, then one dose of David's blood, then two doses of his blood… Put it into the meat and give it to the four Re-Animates… It's time to experi-" she coughed yet again and took a sip, "-ment."

So the four males Nilah worked with rushed off to the large holding chamber, not in it, yet, and peered out.

"Think it should be around the same sex, age, and heritage?" James asked.

Shaun stared out and got closer to the observation window that was one way.

"No… I don't think it would matter much, anyways." He stated.

The Re-Animates moved slowly, bumming around and bumping lightly into each other.

Catching a glimpse of blonde curls, Shaun pressed his hands and face against the window, "Did you guys _see_ that?"

"See _what_?" Kyle asked, stepping forwards, but not as close as Shaun.

"I could have **sworn** I saw yellow curly _hair_…" Shaun muttered, looking around frantically for the signature hair.

"Blond curls? Got a thing for a _yellow bounce_, Shaun?" Erik teased, crossing his arms.

"No. David's wife had _blond, really, really curly hair_!" Shaun said, then glanced back, "How many women do you know with bright blond really curly hair?" He went to turn back to the window, then looked back at them, "Naturally… Not done like that."

"My sister had dark blond waves…" James muttered. "But nothing like David's wife's hair…"

Shaun nodded and peered out at the crowd of Zombies.

_**THWAM!**_

Shaun and Kyle leaped back as a face peered at the mirrored side of the window, bright yellow curls matted and dirty.

"**Daaaaaaaaa!**" She moaned out, frosted eyes darting around.

"_What the hell is taking so lo_- **_HOLY SHIT_**! _It's his wife_!" Nilah shouted.

"Are you _serious_?" James asked watching Nilah walk up to the window.

"Yeah… That's Vivian Luca… I didn't realize we had her!" Nilah said in utter awe.

"**Daaaaaaaaaa-dddddduh**" Vivian groaned, missing the 'vi' in David's name.

"She-She's _looking_ for **David**…" Nilah gaped.

"Some Re-Animates do retain certain traits from their previously lives, you know." Shaun said smartly.

Nilah glanced back, then looked at Kyle, "Give her the double dosage of the serum." then turned back, placing her hand over the window where Vivian's hand was on the other side.

Vivian glanced warily at her own hand, then turned numbly and walked away.

Nilah's hand fell, "Give me her file… Fetch her…" she then walked out.

Shaun glanced around, "How do you get them out without dieing?"

Kyle smirked and walked over to a small panel and pressed a red button.

Across the room, the walls opened up and the smell of baked meat filtered from the small hallways.

"_To the first floor_." Kyle said stoically and lead the group up to the first floor.

To be honest, Shaun's never seen a door to any rooms on the first floor, so this got him curious as they used the stairs and went out to the hall and went straight past the entrance hallway and into what Shaun thought was another stairwell, but was actually a short hallway with white hazmat suites and large guns.

Shaun stared as the other's began to get ready, "…** Holy-**"


	13. Playing Her Part

_*Gasp* What's this? A second chapter of a story for the *Looks at clock* morning? Why yes! Here is Chapter 13!!! I do enjoy this story... Makes me Jolly to write it. ^^_

_Enjoy! - Scitah  
_

* * *

"To the first floor." Kyle said stoically and lead the group up to the first floor.

To be honest, Shaun's never seen a door to any rooms on the first floor, so this got him curious as they used the stairs and went out to the hall and went straight past the entrance hallway and into what Shaun thought was another stairwell, but was actually a short hallway with white hazmat suites and large guns.

Shaun stared as the other's began to get ready, "… Holy-"

Kyle tossed Shaun a suit and smirked slightly, "Put this on."

Shaun stared at it in awe, then began to do as he was told, "We gonna pull them out?"

Erik snorted as James answered, "Not exactly…"

Shaun stared lamely at them until Erik sighed, "You'll see… Just shoot Vivian."

The look of pure shock and horror filled Shaun's features, "Shoot her?"

"Preferably in the shoulder… Puts a signature chemical on her persons that the claws were designed to pick up. It would hurt them unless they somehow move faster than normal." Kyle said, fully suited already, patting Shaun's shoulder.

Nodding, Shaun zipped the front up after removing his bat holster, then strapped it on the outside.

James brought over one of the high powered guns and smiled shyly at Shaun, placing it in his hands, "Hope you're a good shot?"

"I'm alright." Shaun admitted honestly with a small nod.

BAR

Nilah walked up to David's window and looked into it, "David?"

He raised his hand from below the window, where the light seemed to not touch, "Yo."

Blinking at the slightly smoking hand, she sighed, "I am sure you are well away that we have found Vivian Luca… Your wife."

"Till death do us part. We both died. We are no longer married." David said bitterly.

"Regardless… I'm going to test the serum on her and three others, as you may also, already know. I just wanted you to hear it from me, rather then eves dropping all the time."

Heaving a heavy sigh, David scooted towards the door and stood to look at Nilah, "I don't try to listen in, Nilah."

Staring at him as if her were a tall tale telling traveler, Nilah placed her hands on her hips.

David groaned, "Fine. Some times I don't try to. It just happens, you know? I can't fully control myself!"

Nilah nodded, "Perhaps the serum has adverse effects on the personality and memory? We shall see…" and she turned.

"Wait. Nilah!" David called out.

She glanced back at him, "Yes?"

"I would still prefer you… You're a gorgeous looking, fantastic smelling, ingeniously smart woman!" He stated boldly, stepping right in front of the window.

"Well… I don't know about all that, but thank you, David. Now get out of the light… Before you combust on the spot." she smiled and went into the lab.

BAR

Shaun followed James, Kyle, and Erik out along the tops of the thick walk ways, looking for Vivian.

The horde of Re-Animates pulsated and stumbled through the halls towards the meat as they searched.

"Do you see her?" James asked numbly, shooting a young black woman in the shoulder and watching for the claw to grab her.

"Vivian? No." Shaun said, watching the claw as well in fascination.

"I don't see her either." Kyle stated curiously.

"Me either. It's as if she disappeared!" Erik said, shooting an older male, probably Hispanic.

"Shaun? Keep looking." Kyle said, aiming at a young teen aged male and shooting.

Shaun nodded and turned, eyes sweeping the entire room that held the Re-Animates and found the one door leading to the observatory slightly open, "SHIT!"

Shaun ran to the exit and hoped to God nothing bad happened.

BAR

Nilah pooled over the file and frowned at the words "Top Secret. Files Confidential."

"Mother fuckers…" she muttered angrily.

"Uh… Nilah?" David called as he watched from the shadows as Vivian pressed against the window to his room.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffeddddddd." Vivian groaned, hand slowly, limply clawing at the window between her and David.

Nilah stood slowly and peaked around the entrance and gaped in awe.

"Uh… Seriously, Nilah… Do something. She bothers me." David said in disgust.

Nilah nodded and grabbed the silver coat rack and some bandage wraps, holding the wraps in her right hand and the coat rack against her left forearm.

She approached quietly, then slowly reached above Vivian's head, only to quickly wrap her arm around Vivian's neck, disabling her from biting Nilah.

Grabbing Vivian's right wrist, Nilah wrapped it to the coat rack, pressing Vivian hard against the window with her body, keeping the dead woman from moving.

Once Vivian's right arm was restrained, Nilah focused on Vivian's left wrist, tying her up, as quick as possible!

Nilah stepped away and went into a large storage room and grabbed another bed.

"Wow, Nilah… You're good." David said from the shadows of his room.

"Thanks." Nilah said absentmindedly as she pushed Vivian onto the metal bed and strapped her ankles down. "Who needs a call guy?" she joked light heartedly, unwrapping Vivian's left wrist and strapping it to the bed.

"You don't, that's for sure!" David chuckled.

With a slight eye roll, Nilah moved to the opposite side of the bed to unwrap and strap Vivian's right wrist.

"Nilah!" Shaun's voice exploded into the hallway. "Nilah! Thank God you're alright!"

Nodding, Nilah pushed the bed into the observation room next to David's and pressed a button on the bed near Vivian's head.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFEEEEDDDD!" Vivian groaned loudly, struggling to get up.

Nilah frowned "It's as if her intelligence increases the more she tries to see David."

Moving out of the room and sealing the door, she turned the lights on in it and sighed.

"Not to tell you how to do your job, or anything, but isn't she supposed to be able to eat the meat?" Shaun asked curiously.

"That's why I turned the bed on." Was all that Shaun received as an answer.

"Turned the bed on?" Shaun asked, yet again.

Looking over at Shaun, Nilah nodded, "Yeah. Made of sterling and the cuffs can be remote activated… As well as the bed can be moved mechanically through computer panel controls."

Nodding himself, Shaun gaped in an I-get-it fashion, "I see."

"Uh-huh. Did you and the boys get the other Re-Animates for the test?"

Shaun nodded, "I believe they did."

"Didn't get to shoot anything, did you?" Nilah chuckled.

"No. Not at all." Shaun smirked.

"Ah, well… We're bound to lose a few of the Re-Animates during this test. You can go and get to feel the ultimately testicular thrill that is hunting the Re-Animates next time!" She laughed.

"I-If this eventually works right, what will happen?" Shaun asked tentatively, which made Nilah stand straight and frown at him in confusion.

"Well… We test it for another year or so, to ensure that it works once, or needs constant dosages. And whether or not it's safe or produces anomalies like David." She answered.

"No. Although that answered other questions, it's not what I was looking for." He stated, avoiding saying what was really on his mind.

Glancing about quickly, Nilah's frown deepened, "Then… What did you mean?"

"Well. What will happen to you? Will you leave? Go back to America? Go to France, Africa, Spain?" As he said it, it came out rushed, blurted, and very heart felt.

Nilah didn't know how to answer that right away.

"The reason I asked was because I've been thinking, you know? And… I've never had the greatest luck with women… And you are something' else, Nilah… I could see my life going some where with you in it… But, without, it kinda just…" he frowned and raised his right hand as if he held a string of sorts, "… hangs by a thread of sanity."

Nilah's mouth opened and closed as her eyes darted around while her brain processed what the hell he just said… Then, she jumped to a conclusion, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No! It's too soon for that!" Shaun blurted.

Nilah sighed happily with a smile on her face and hand over her heart, "You had me scared there a moment… Thought I might have to call the cops on you!"

They shared a laugh until Nilah finally asked, "Then, are you asking me on a date?"

Shaun's eyes held a hopeful spark, "Only if you'd like to. A real and proper date. Go out to eat, see a movie? Something like that…"

Sighing lightly, Nilah nodded, "Sure. When?"

David rolled his eyes, and laid down in the light from the window.

And, as it were, Shaun was the one to notice how David had not argued or shouted during his entire conversation with Nilah and glanced around at the window, "Where's David?"

Nilah frowned and followed Shaun over to the window and gasped at the smoldering David, "DAVID?! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"My life is over. I give up!" He cried out, voice cracking.

"Bullox! Get up! Hide in your shadows or something!" Nilah shouted before rushing towards the closet where she shoved everything from earlier.

"What's the point?" David groaned, "If I'm gonna die, might as well get a tan with it!"

Nilah ran back over and handed one end of the blanket to Shaun and they hung it, "Don't be stupid David!"

David growled, "Take it down!!"

"No, David. I'd prefer you remotely alive than full dead right now." Nilah said, stepping away from the now up blanket.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" David shouted, standing as his body healed the blisters and burns.

"You pine for my affections and acknowledgements, then once I give you attention and say I want you remotely alive, you have the nerve to call me a liar!?" Nilah argued back, hands on her hips.


	14. Test, Results, and Who?

_For Nyxan Moon! Thank you dear, for encouraging I continue and being more in depth about the characters and plot. Happy Holidays, hun! ^^ - Scitah_

_P.S. I JUST wrote this... So... Yeah. Don't mind the mistakes that I have a feeling reside within this chapter. Heh-heh... *Glances around*  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"What's the point?" David groaned, "If I'm gonna die, might as well get a tan with it!"

Nilah ran back over and handed one end of the blanket to Shaun and they hung it, "Don't be stupid David!"

David growled, "Take it down!!"

"No, David. I'd prefer you remotely alive than full dead right now." Nilah said, stepping away from the now up blanket.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" David shouted, standing as his body healed the blisters and burns.

"You pine for my affections and acknowledgements, then once I give you attention and say I want you remotely alive, you have the nerve to call me a liar!?" Nilah argued back, hands on her hips.

"Just hours ago, you said you'd prefer me dead!" David roared, pacing his room.

"I'll gas you again if you don't behave, David! I'm sick of always arguing with you!"

"Then stop arguing and do as I say!"

"I am the head Scientist here, you shit! My orders are top priority, not yours! Now shut up!" Nilah screamed, becoming very angry. "I am not now, nor ever will be some push over! So don't you dare assume you can tell me what the fuck to do, David!"

David blinked, "I am the more powerful being, Nilah!"

"I can handle the light, fucker! You? You can't and it makes you weak! To always live in darkness is sad and pathetic… and without letting me and my friends work to cure you, you will now and forever remain as pathetic as you are now." she wasn't yelling, but speaking venomously.

Shaun winced quietly, but said nothing as David grew silent and quite unresponsive.

Nilah sighed and glanced at Shaun, "Perhaps you should see if the guys need any more help?"

Nodding, Shaun turned and left, wondering if he should say something. Or do something… But decided against either and just left.

"Please? Just let me die." David finally muttered.

"I can't do that, David. And you know this. You are an integral part of finding a cure for the risen dead. Don't you want to go on picnics in the sun?" She asked.

David became quiet again, "I don't know… I can't even remember what the sun felt like?"

Glancing down in thought, Nilah nodded. She didn't know what to say. How does one explain the sun? It's warm?

"Got the other's, Nilah." James called, walking the black woman to a room as Kyle and Erik did the same with theirs.

Shaun was behind them, making sure everything went alright.

"Good… Now we need meat and the controls…" Nilah rambled, almost half felt.

Shaun directed Nilah away, towards the stairs, leaving the guys to do what she had instructed. He figured he'd take her off so that she could regroup herself. "You alright?" he asked once they were beyond the doors.

She sighed and sat on one of the stairs. "Yeah." and for a long moment, the two stared at anything but one another. "How would you describe feeling the sun on a warm bright day to someone who's forgotten everything?"

Blinking, Shaun inhaled and thought, "I don't know. I'm not the poetic type."

Nilah chuckled, "I never really liked being outside… I wouldn't know…" she shrugged. "I feel like hot dogs… With chili and cheese… A bit of bacon…"

Shaun gave her a concerned look at which she laughed and stood, grabbing his hand, "C'mon, Shaun." and she lead him upstairs to her apartment. She sat him down and began cooking a whole package of hot dogs, bacon, and chili.

The two remained quite quiet and eventually, Shaun was helping her cook. Within minutes, the two were laughing and having a grand old time. As Nilah laughed every now and again, she'd cough. Her throat still throbbed. And, that caused concern to thrust through Shaun.

In about 45 minutes, they'd finished cooking and Nilah went downstairs to check on the experiments and see if the guys wanted to come up for food.

In about 13 minutes, she'd returned with the guys and the four were talking excitedly. "How'd the tests go?"

Nilah grinned, "Well. The single dosed serum subject died of blood loss and also choking on their own blood. Uh… Vivian is exactly like David and can't remember much but keeps asking why she remembers the name David. Then, the two who had the doses of David's blood turned into something a bit similar to David and Vivian… Like… An alert Zombie…" she explained.

"An alert Zombie?" Shaun asked incredulously.

"Yes." she sighed, mixed about how to feel about the results. "They talk, their reflexes are improved… And the one in the room next to David's keeps clawing at the wall, saying that she wants that fantastic smelling meat in the next room. I think she's talking about David and he's pretty irked."

"Really?" Shaun asked once more.

"Yes. We've already blanketed Vivian's room window so she doesn't crisp.." James added, sitting down with his own chili dog.

"She has a fascination with Kyle, which is quite funny." Erik smirked, leaning back against the counter to eat standing up.

"Be quiet, boy!" Kyle grumbled, plopping down to eat.

Nilah chuckled and stood, making herself and Shaun four chili dogs; two for him and two for her. "Now, now…" She reprimanded like a parent.

Shaun laughed. It was nice to see everyone relatively excited and happy.

The group joked and laughed the entire meal, sharing stories of interesting and hysterical and memorable and embarrassing moments together.

By the time everyone had become tired, it was already 5 at night.

"Alright, you two." Kyle spoke to Erik and James, "Go and sleep. I'll wake James up for his shift in a while…" and he bid everyone good bye as he ventured downstairs.

James groaned, "I hate shifts." he then embraced Nilah, "Thank you for the food!"

She chuckled, "You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

The young American boy nodded and trudged off.

Erik nodded at Shaun and Nilah, "Later." and left, shutting the door behind himself.

With a head shake, Nilah smirked and began cleaning up everything.

As she worked, Shaun watched her move about. It felt nice to have been with people he'd been quick to consider friends. To be with a woman he admired and wanted. "Mind if I stick around tonight, Nilah?"

She paused a moment, "I don't know, Shaun… Are you going to attack me in the heat of passion only to not finish what you started?"

Shaun winced, "I am real sorry 'bout that, Nilah… It's just… I was so overwhelmed then. I promise to behave, though. And maybe tomorrow we'll go out to dinner or something. How's that sound? Treat on me."

A smile engulfed Nilah's face as she shut off the water, having finished the dishes, and leaned on the sink, bowing her head. "Yeah. That's a good idea. It'd be nice to have a night on the town."

A shudder of excitement ran through Shaun as he stood and hugged Nilah from behind, "You have no idea how happy that just made me."

A lush laugh came from Nilah who glanced back with a grin, "You're wrong there, love. I do know because I feel that happiness too."

Shaun smiled, staring into Nilah's eyes before lightly kissing the corner of her mouth. "Good. I'm glad the feeling's mutual." he then released her and stepped back.

Nilah shook her head, "I'm going to have some tea before I head off to bed. Want a cup?"

"Yes, please. Two sugars." he then sat and waited, watching her once more. Who knows, maybe it'd become his favorite pass time?

Nilah smiled at Shaun and made a simple green tea and put sugar in the cups before sitting across from Shaun and sipping.

The two spoke softly through their tea before Shaun headed to the couch as Nilah headed off to bed.

Without knowing, the two stayed awake for a short while, wondering if sharing the bed and each others' warmth would be pushing it? Both decided, 'yes' and simply fell asleep.

The next day was full of intrigue as the group stared at Hellen Masterson, the black woman James picked out had actually clawed through a good amount of the concrete and steel wall.

"Her heart rate is particularly high… Her brainwaves are minimal, her eyes are clouded but their's more color to her skin… Her body temperature is quite high…" Erik listed to Nilah who gaped.

"I see… Uh…" Nilah scratched at her forehead. Shaun had left about ten minutes ago and Nilah was finding it a little hard to concentrate. "Helen?" she questioned.

"I am Helen." the black woman called, not looking at the window. "I am Helen. I am Helen."

"We know that, Helen." Nilah tried to interrupt.

"I know Helen. I know Helen. I know Helen." she said over and over again.

"My good God! Shut up woman!" David shouted.

"Shut up Helen. Shut up Helen."

Then began Carlos Juarez. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

Vivian sighed, "What's wrong with them? Why did they turn out like that?"

"Wrong with Helen. Wrong with Helen." Helen chanted, pausing to turn and look at the window in fear.

"Why wrong! Why wrong." Carlos chanted, walking in the circles he'd walked before. He'd had the double dose of David's blood.

Nilah took a few steps back to survey the two rooms of Helen and Carlos. They refused to enter the light and craved more and more 'food'.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Vivian… I'm trying to figure it out…" she then turned and dragged the guys with her, "We need to find out what is in David's blood that makes the virus cause a massive fever, and everything… Why chemical is effecting Helen and Carlos like this."

The group nodded.

"That might take a while, though, Nilah." Kyle stated curiously.

"Whatever it takes… I'll be testing that out with James and while we're working on that, I want you and Erik to put human blood, animal blood, and then our resident vamps' blood in four slabs of pork. See which type of meet Helen and Carlos want."

And so began the testing.

The group didn't finish until about 40-or-so minutes to when Shaun was to pick up Nilah.

"The animal blood is absolutely ignored… Human blood was drained from the meat, and the two slabs of meat that held Vivian and David's blood was devoured." Nilah explained to Shaun over dinner.

"And what about the blood tests?" Shaun asked, pushing aside the meat balls in his pasta and twirling noodles around his fork.

"There's something in their blood that shouldn't be there and there are things that are missing from their blood… But we need to test further on it. It would appear that shifts are now working shifts rather than just observing shifts." Nilah then chuckled, swiping a meatball from Shaun's plate, "You should have seen the dent Helen had made in the wall she and David shared! We had to strap her down and everything so that we could try fixing the damn wall!"

Shaun gave her an amused look, moving the meatballs towards her on his plate.

"Let me tell yuh, Shaun, we Scientists are no good at construction!" the two laughed. "So! How was your day?"

Shaun glanced to the left a bit, then blinked in awe, staring at a familiar face who was gaping at him in much the same manor.

Nilah had been staring down at her food when silence answered her question. "Shaun?" she asked, looking at him, then turning to follow his stare right about when the man a blond was sitting with turned to glance over at her table with Shaun. She nodded awkwardly and looked back to Shaun, "Shaun? What's going on?"

Shaun looked back at Nilah and swallowed, "I know her."

The dark haired scientist dipped her head as if saying, 'So what?' "Alright. And who is she?"

He glanced down, "My ex fiancé."

For a long moment, Nilah blinked slowly, "Seriously?"

"Yes." he responded.

Nilah glanced back at the woman who was trying to focus on her date rather than gape at Shaun and Nilah. Turning back, Shaun looked a little embarrassed and uncomfortable, "Wanna get this wrapped up and head back to my place?"

Shaun looked up at her with widened eyes, "No! I won't let her ruin our date."

Nilah chuckled and reached across the table, "Moving over to my place from here won't be ruining our date, Shaun. If you want, we could go to your place instead or something. I just don't want you to feel freaked about you ex."

Shaun smiled gratefully at Nilah and shook his head, "No. It's alright."

The two stayed like that a moment until Shaun's eyes watched someone approach. "Shaun?"

"Liz." he greeted, still holding onto Nilah's hand, unbothered.

"I'm surprised to see you here… You never took me here." Liz stated, half joking.

Nilah felt a slight bit of evil creep into her as she hid a smirk, "It's our first date and we've known one another for about two months."

Liz looked at Nilah, then turned to look at Shaun in awe, "Two months?"

Shaun shrugged, "I guess so."

"It took forever for us to go anywhere… Is she your girlfriend, Shaun?" Liz asked, sounding a bit pissed.

Shaun looked over at Nilah and the two shared a shrug, a smile, and a nod. "Yep."

"You're moving awfully fast, Shaun. What would your mother say?" Liz asked.

"What is it you do, Liz, was it?" Nilah interrupted, having noted the frown forming on Shaun's face.

"I-" Liz began, but paused, "I'm a secretary for a Defense Attorney. Why? What is it you do?"

"I'm a scientist working on a cure… Hematologist." Nilah stated as if she were talking about the weather.

Liz gaped, "How…" she swallowed, "How'd you two meet?"

"I sold her three screens for her lab and delivered them. Been a regular over there…" Shaun stated this time, squeezing Nilah's hand and sharing a grin with her.

"You never visited me at work." Liz stated, sounding almost like a whine.

"It's far more interesting where I work than that of a Secretary." Nilah stated nonchalantly, before glancing over at the man Liz had been sitting with, "Your date is leaving."

Liz looked over and gasped, "Charles!" and she rushed off.


	15. Oh, Come On!

_Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue. _

_I love feedback. _

_If you think I'm doing something wrong or if you just plain don't like me or my stories, feel free to spam me with your hate. _

_It makes me feel good to know that you took the time out of your busy day to read and hate on my work! ^^ _

_- Scitah_

* * *

Liz gaped, "How…" she swallowed, "How'd you two meet?"

"I sold her three screens for her lab and delivered them. Been a regular over there…" Shaun stated this time, squeezing Nilah's hand and sharing a grin with her.

"You never visited me at work." Liz stated, sounding almost like a whine.

"It's far more interesting where I work than that of a Secretary." Nilah stated nonchalantly, before glancing over at the man Liz had been sitting with, "Your date is leaving."

Liz looked over and gasped, "Charles!" and she rushed off.

Nilah chuckled as Shaun drove her home, chatting idly about the people he worked with and how they compared to the men she worked with.

By the time they pulled up to the building, it had to be far later than his dashboard clock said before he turned the car off. 1:23 Nilah stumbled out of the car, laughing and trying so hard to keep quiet but failing so bad.

Shaun grinned at her as they walked, her leaning on him, towards the door. He shushed her a bit before barking out a laugh himself. They weren't drunk.

Okay, maybe just a little. She fished out her keys and unlocked the door, "Wanna come in?"

Shaun took a moment and sobered, watching her. "Nah. I gotta get home. I've got work tomorrow."

Nilah sighed, suddenly, the fun was gone. "Alright. How many dates will it take for you to feel comfortable in your own skin, Shaun?" her eyes looked towards him, nearly shooting holes into his head.

Shaun sighed back, "Come on, Nilah. We've had a good night. Let's not ruin it now…"

With an eye roll, Nilah pushed open the door, "As you wish. Didn't know I was so unappealing. Good night, Shaun." and she shut it before he could speak.

Sighing angrily, Shaun kicked at the door and held his hands out in confused anger before dismissively waving at her and meandering back to his car.

Nilah shook her head and went upstairs, shutting her door behind her and stripping as she moved towards her room. When she got there, she was naked and tired before plopping down and falling asleep.

The next morning, she wandered downstairs to plop down with her newspaper. She read for a while until something seemed completely off. Lowering the paper, she looked to where the guys would normally be to find them not there.

With a frown, she looked around the lab from her chair. No where she looked did they happen to be. "James?" she called out, standing. "Kyle? Erik?" she slunk over to one of the drawers and grabbed a scalpel. "David?"

No noise. None what so ever. Carlos and Helen weren't clawing, pacing, or muttering… Vivian wasn't asking for anyone.

Moving out towards the hall, Nilah felt her stomach drop, mouth become dry, and knees become weak. There, before her, were the doors, wide open. On each of the control panels to the doors were timed charges. Those controls were fried.

Looking around again, she realized that there was no blood. None. Not on the walls, floor, or even the ceiling! But, on the floor in front of Helen and Carlos' doors were blankets. It looked as though they'd been folded then tripped over.

"… Shit!" Nilah cursed and rushed back up the stairs to bang on Kyle's door. "Come on, Kyle! Come on! Please?" she begged as no one answered. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she pulled out two things. The Keys, and her cell phone.

Dialing Shaun's number, she waited for him to pick up. "Come on, Shaun, please? Please?" her heart pounded in her ears.

"This is Shaun Riley and I am not in at the moment. But you could leave your name and number and I will most certainly get back to you. Bye."

"NO!" she screeched at her phone, but waited patiently as it beeped while she shuffled through the multiple keys. "Shaun, God damnit. I've got a mess and I hope it didn't spill on you." she paused and inhaled, she was going to break down right there. Her vision blurred, "Damnit." she sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, "They are all gone, Shaun. No blood, no bodies, nothing… I don't know what to do…" she stopped a moment and rubbed at her tearing eyes. The keys fell from her shaking fingers, creating a loud clang on the floor. "Shit." and she bent down to pick them up, only to drop the phone, too. "Fuck me!" she growled out in frustration.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it, Nilah?" came a very familiar voice as a hand scooped up the phone and keys, "Don't you know any better than to curse at inanimate objects?" and as she looked up, a hand came and back handed her to where she flew into the opposite wall and fell unconscious. "You won't be needing this anymore." and he crushed the phone.

Shaun had had a pretty alright day. Bored, achy, and down, he returned home and went straight into the kitchen. Vaguely, he wondered if Nilah could have called, but he shrugged it off. "Why would she call me after last night?" he asked himself out loud, poking through the cabinets. "She would want some space, today…" pulling out a box of spaghetti, he nodded, "I'll give her space. Tomorrow, I'll go and see her."

So, he cooked for himself before wandering to the shed outside and playing games with Ed. Around midnight, when he walked back in to head to the stairs, he noticed the answering machine blinking with 2 new messages.

Shaun sighed, thinking they were bill collectors and pressed play. The first one was a little silent before a click resounded and a mechanized voice began telling him about some sweepstakes he COULD win. Instantly, he skipped that and waited for the next one.

"Shaun, God damnit." it was Nilah! "I've got a mess and I hope it didn't spill on you." there was an inhale on her part and Shaun found it a little harder to breath for a moment. "Damnit." she whispered. It sounded like her voice was cracking. "They are all gone, Shaun. No blood, no bodies, nothing… I don't know what to do…" a clattering of keys sounded in the background, "Shit." then it sounded as if the phone dropped as well, "Fuck me!"

Then, another, male voice came onto the machine, "It would seem that way, wouldn't it, Nilah?" the noise of both the phone and keys being picked up at the same time resounded in the machine. "Don't you now any better than to curse at inanimate objects?" the voice of the man chided. Then, there was a sickening smack and then a dull thud and Shaun could swear he hear her gasp. "You won't be needing this anymore." and then the sound of a phone crushing.

But the electronics were still working… "Oh, Nilah, Nilah, Nilah… If only you weren't such a stuck up bitch this wouldn't have had to happen. But now your friends and you are mine for the taking. It's a shame you didn't hire more people to protect you…" a pause as something groaned. "Shush, my dear… You should have become mine when you had the chance. Granted, I've never loved a woman in all my life, but think of it… The general and the prize winning scientist! We'd be the talk of the entire world…"

Shaun connected dots for a moment before understanding exactly who it was that had taken Nilah and the others.

"Now, come… I have a crime faction that survived the apocalypse that is going to house you and your friends… I'm going to tortu-" and the answering machine beeped at the end, signifying that the message had ended.

Shaun cursed loudly as the answering machine told him that that was the end of the final message. How quaint the answering machine was. Final message… Jeeze…

"Call the cops?" he wondered out loud, pacing left to right. "Shit, shit, shit…."

His body couldn't decide if it was cold-stiff from terror or boiling pissed. And his mind couldn't figure out which it felt more strongly… Anger or fright? This also threw a kink in his logic skills.

"Fuck…" after a long few minutes of pacing, he picked up the phone and called the cops out of a reflex that activated as soon as he was calm enough, which wasn't very calm at all.

His harried pleas and explanation earned him a detective named Giles Stratford who came over an hour later, and a squad of police to the lab. Shaun's answering machine was taken as evidence and everything Shaun said was recorded by Stratford. By about six the next morning, or rather, that morning, Stratford assured Shaun that he'd get to the bottom of this with a yawn and tired shuffle out the door.

Rubbing at his entire face, Shaun sat there a few moments before heading numbly up to bed where he flopped onto his bed. He laid there a while until he rolled over. As he did so, two people were standing there, watching him with strange eyes.

"Hello Shaun." One figure said, being as still as any other object in the room. "Miss me?"

It took Shaun a second as fright weighed his body down. Then he realized who it was, "David?"

* * *

_I apologize for my long absence from this story. _

_I was a little stuck, even though I knew a little of where I had wanted to go... _

_So, yeah. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. LOL _

_- Scitah_


End file.
